Historia pacjenta z orzeszkiem w płucu
Dnia 25.07.2011 użytkownik Pretty_Vacant dodał znalezisko Orzeszek pikantny w układzie oddechowym :D w którym to pytał co ma zrobić osoba, której przekąska utkwiła w płucu: „Siema. W sumie to cool story, ale też sytuacja kryzysowa. Co zrobić jak orzeszek ziemny i to w dodatku kupiony w Biedronce wpadnie komuś do płuca? LOL Czekam na odpowiedzi bo kaszlenie nic nie daje :D Hyhyhy“ Dokładny sposób postępowania opisał użytkownik''' :' Część I Jest już późno, a więc kładziesz się spać. Wstajesz o 6 rano, wędrujesz do przychodni i rejestrujesz się na wizytę u swojego lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Niestety przed Tobą było już pięćdziesięciu emerytów w kolejce, a lekarz przyjmuje tylko dziesięć osób dziennie, bo takie są limity z NFZ. Wracasz do domu. Następnego dnia wstajesz o 5 rano, wędrujesz do przychodni. Niestety przed Tobą było już trzydziestu emerytów w kolejce, a lekarz przyjmuje tylko dziesięć osób dziennie, bo takie są limity z NFZ. Wracasz do domu. Wieczorem zabierasz śpiwór i około 22giej idziesz do przychodni, żeby mieć pewność, że zostaniesz zarejestrowany na wizytę. Kładziesz się w śpiworze pod drzwiami i starasz się czuwać, aby żaden emeryt nie odebrał Ci pierwszego miejsca w kolejce do rejestracji do lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Niestety człowiek nie jest maszyną i przysypiasz na pięć minut. W tym czasie przychodzi dziewięciu emerytów i wciskają się na Twoje miejsce. Postanawiasz zwinąć śpiwór i za wszelką cenę walczyć o utrzymanie ostatniej pozycji. O szóstej rano dzielnie stoisz w kolejce, a za Tobą stoi pięćdziesięciu emerytów i dwudziestu rencistów z nadzieją, że uda im się wcisnąć. Z odległości kliku metrów starasz się przeczytać informację na drzwiach. Na szczęście masz aparat z zoomem, robisz zdjęcie i czytasz: "Lekarz pierwszego kontaktu przyjmuje: 1. osoby ubezpieczone w NFZ, poniedziałek, godz 09:00-09:30, pokój 21. 2. Prywatnie: od poniedziałku do piątku w godz 09:30-18:00". Patrzysz na komórkę. Dziś wtorek. Niestety nie zarabiasz średniej krajowej, więc nie stać Cię na prywatną wizytę. Rejestrujesz się na najbliższy poniedziałek i idziesz do domu. W czwartek orzeszek w płucu zaczyna Ci przeszkadzać, zaczyna się świstanie i trudności w oddychaniu. Pożyczasz od rodziców sto złotych na prywatną wizytę u lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Wchodzisz do przychodni, pokazujesz pieniądze i wpuszczają Cię od razu do gabinetu. Lekarz zapisuje Twoje dane, bada Cię i zleca trzy dodatkowe badania u kolegów specjalistów w prywatnych gabinetach. Każda z tych wizyt kosztuje Cię 100 złotych, dlatego dzwonisz do rodziców, żeby szybko przyjechali do przychodni z pieniędzmi. Wracasz do lekarza pierwszego kontaktu, który informuje Cię, że już raz wyszedłeś z gabinetu, więc musisz zapłacić kolejne sto złotych za następną wizytę. Na szczęście rodzice jeszcze nie wyszli. Lekarz po przeanalizowaniu wyników badań, stwierdza, że musi wypisać Ci skierowanie do szpitala na operację. Niestety on, jako lekarz prywatny nie może wypisać Ci skierowania do publicznego szpitala, bo nie ma takiego kontraktu z NFZ. Musisz przyjść do niego w poniedziałek, gdy pracuje publicznie. Wracasz do domu, kładziesz się do łóżka i tak czekasz do poniedziałku. Rano idziesz do tego samego lekarza, który po zebraniu dokładnego wywiadu i zleceniu trzech dodatkowych badań. Na szczęście zabrałeś kopię wyników (kosztowały 25zł/stronę w ksero w przychodni) ze sobą i lekarz na ich podstawie wystawia Ci skierowanie do szpitala na oddział chirurgiczny. Zadowolony wsiadasz w autobus i jedziesz do wskazanego na skierowaniu szpitala. Jesteś na miejscu o godz 11:05. Rejestracja szpitalna jest zamknięta, a napis na kartce mówi: "Rejestracja czynna od 10:00 do 11:00". Wracasz do domu. Nauczony doświadczeniem z przychodni, stawiasz się pod bramą szpitala wieczorem i czekasz do rana. Przychodzi godzina dziesiąta i wręczasz "miłej" pani w okienku skierowanie od lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Ona otwiera wielką księgę, przewraca kartki, przewraca... Udało się! Jest wolne miejsce! Przyjmą Cię do szpitala w sierpniu... 2016 roku, ponieważ wcześniej są już wykorzystane limity z NFZ. Do tego czasu, w trosce o Twoje zdrowie, masz kategoryczny zakaz wykonywania pracy fizycznej. Masz siedzieć na kanapie przed TV i nic nie robić. Postanawiasz udać się do ZUS i wypełnić wniosek o rentę inwalidzką. Niestety nie mogą go przyjąć, bo zalecenie nie wykonywania pracy fizycznej jest wystawione przez pielęgniarkę z recepcji, a nie lekarza. Wieczorem idziesz ustawić się w kolejce do rejestracji do lekarza pierwszego kontaktu w Twojej przychodni, celem zdobycia zaleceń potrzebnych do wypełnienia wniosku w ZUS. Część II Udało Ci się zarejestrować na wizytę w ramach ubezpieczenia z NFZ. Czekasz w łóżku do poniedziałku. Przychodzisz do przychodni w dzień wizyty. Przed Tobą pięciu emerytów i czterech rencistów, a więc jesteś dziesiąty. Spokojnie czekasz w kolejce. Przychodzi w końcu Twoja kolej, ale pojawia się sąsiadka, pani Zosia emerytka i pyta, czy może wejść pierwsza i przez drzwi zapytać, czy jeszcze ją dziś lekarz przyjmie ekstra. Zgadasz się nic nie podejrzewając. Emerytka wchodzi, zamyka drzwi. Wychodzi po piętnastu minutach i ładnie Ci dziękuje. Wchodzisz do gabinetu na umówioną wizytę u lekarza pierwszego kontaktu, niestety ten informuje Cię, że już dzisiaj przyjął dziesięć osób, a pani Zosia była ostatnia. Oczywiście lekarz oferuje Ci prywatną wizytę za sto złotych. Dzwonisz więc do rodziców, żeby szybko przyjechali, bo w przychodni znów Cię zrobili w konia i musisz zapłacić za wizytę. Rodzice przyjeżdżają, dostajesz pieniądze, wchodzisz do gabinetu. Lekarz zapisuje Twoje dane, bada Cię i zleca trzy dodatkowe badania u kolegów specjalistów w prywatnych gabinetach. Każda z tych wizyt kosztuje Cię 100 złotych, na szczęście rodzice czekają na korytarzu. Wracasz do lekarza pierwszego kontaktu, który informuje Cię, że już raz wyszedłeś z gabinetu, więc musisz zapłacić kolejne sto złotych za następną wizytę i dodatkowo trzysta złotych za wystawienie zaświadczenia o całkowitej niezdolności do pracy. Nie martwisz się, bo rodzice zapewnili, że mają więcej pieniędzy na ewentualne "dodatkowe koszty leczenia". Z kompletem dokumentów jedziesz do ZUS. Pobierasz wniosek o rentę inwalidzką, wypełniasz i razem z plikiem papierów od lekarzy (nauczony doświadczeniem zrobiłeś ksero wszystkich wyników badań 25zł/szt w przychodni) oddajesz "miłej" pani w okienku. Niestety okazuje się, że wniosek można pobrać na miejscu, ale złożyć trzeba osobiście w wojewódzkim oddziale NFZ, który znajduje się w centrum miasta. Jedziesz więc do nowego pałacu NFZ, wybudowanego za niebagatelną kwotę 2mld złotych (z pieniędzy podatników). W rejestracji opisujesz swoją sprawę, że chcesz złożyć wniosek o rentę inwalidzką i masz cały komplet dokumentów. Zostajesz skierowany na XI piętro, pokój 1173. Niestety winda jest tylko dla pracowników, więc musisz iść schodami, pomimo tego, że lekarz zabronił. W końcu docierasz pod wskazany pokój. Czekasz w kolejce tylko trzy godziny i rozmyślasz jak to wszystko jest dobrze tutaj zorganizowane w porównaniu do przychodni na Twoim osiedlu. W końcu przychodzi Twoja kolej, wchodzisz do pokoju i zadowolony kładziesz teczkę z dokumentami i wypełnionym wnioskiem. Niestety okazuje się, że w tym pokoju przyjmują tylko osoby powyżej 35 r. życia, a ty masz dopiero dwadzieścia z hakiem. Na pytanie gdzie przyjmą Twój wniosek, "miła" pani odpowiada, że nie wie i musisz zapytać się w informacji na parterze. Schodzisz z XI piętra na parter, gdzie dowiadujesz się, że wniosku o rentę inwalidzką dla osób poniżej 35 r. życia przyjmowane są na XI piętrze w pokoju nr 1179. Kierujesz się w stronę schodów i zdyszany rozpoczynasz wspinaczkę do góry. Robisz częste przerwy, ponieważ orzeszek w płucu mocno daje się we znaki. Na X piętrze zatrzymuje Cię ochroniarz i mówi, że ten oddział NFZ zamykają o 16:00, a jest 15:45 i od pół godziny żaden urzędnik już nie pracuje. Poganiany przez ochroniarza schodzisz na dół. Wracasz do domu i kładziesz się do łóżka. Wstajesz następnego dnia rano i jeszcze raz jedziesz do centrum miasta do wojewódzkiego oddziału NFZ. Idąc w kierunku schodów przechodzisz obok windy dla pracowników. Ktoś Cię do niej wciąga. Okazuje się, że to Twój kumpel ze studiów, mgr filologii polskiej. Udało mu się dostać pracę w NFZ jako pracownik fizyczny (przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj i napraw) na ćwierć etatu. Dzięki czemu stał się szanowanym człowiekiem wśród bezrobotnych magistrów, którzy ukończyli z Wami uniwerek. Kumpel wyświadcza Ci przysługę i wiezie Cię na XI piętro windą. Uradowany wchodzisz do pokoju 1179 i podajesz "miłej" pani przy biurku komplet swoich dokumentów razem z wnioskiem o rentę inwalidzką. Niestety okazuje się, że dla NFZ sam dowód osobisty nie jest wystarczającym dokumentem do potwierdzenia tożsamości, dlatego do wniosku musisz załączyć także odpis skrócony aktu urodzenia, który można otrzymać w Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego w miejscu Twojego urodzenia. Część III Niestety pech chciał, że urodziłeś się w małym miasteczku "X" 100km od obecnego miejsca zamieszkania. Idziesz więc do rodziców i prosisz o kilkadziesiąt złotych na podróż do X. Sprawdzasz rozkład jazdy pociągów w internecie i wynajdujesz jedyne bezpośrednie połączenie o godz 05:49. Pakujesz się, na wszelki wypadek wkładasz do plecaka teczkę ze wszystkimi dokumentami i idziesz spać. Rano wstajesz i wyruszasz w podróż. Na dworcu PKP kupujesz bilet do miejscowości "X". Niestety już się nie uczysz i nie masz jeszcze renty inwalidzkiej, więc nie możesz kupić biletu z ulgą 49%, musisz zapłacić pełną kwotę. Składasz bilet i chowasz do wewnętrznej zapinanej kieszeni kurtki, żeby go nie zgubić. Sprawdzasz rozkład jazdy pociągów i udajesz się na peron 7, skąd powinien zaraz odjechać Twój pociąg. Czekasz 5 minut... Czekasz 10minut... Czekasz godzinę... Z powodu remontu torów (trzeba je przystosować do "nowych" składów Pendolino zakupionych przez PKP) Twój pociąg jest opóźniony o 120 minut. Dwie godziny to dla Ciebie nic w porównaniu z oczekiwaniem w kolejce w przychodni. Czas szybko mija na liczeniu wagonów składów towarowych. Gdy wybija godzina odjazdu Twojego pociągu, z głośników podają komunikat:Opóźniony pociąg Przewozy Regionalne do "X" wjedzie wyjątkowo na tor drugi przy peronie pierwszym. Szybko chwytasz swój plecak i biegniesz (choć lekarz zabronił biegać) do tunelu, żeby dostać się na pierwszy peron. Niestety tam zablokowali Cię emeryci - właśnie pędzili na opóźniony pociąg, który wyjątkowo wjeżdżał na peron siódmy. Wpadasz zdyszany na peron, niestety pociąg właśnie ruszył i nie możesz wsiąść. Postanawiasz odzyskać pieniądze za bilet w kasie dworca. Przy okienku okazuje się, że zwroty wydaje się tylko w kasie nr 2, która w tej chwili jest nieczynna, ponieważ kasjerka ma przerwę. Nauczony doświadczeniem stajesz przy kasie i czekasz aż pojawi się pracownik. W ciągu kilku minut za Tobą ustawia się kolejka zdenerwowanych podróżnych, którzy też próbują odzyskać stracone pieniądze. Kasjerka pojawia się po pół godzinie i informuje Cię, że nie przysługuje Ci zwrot pieniędzy za bilet. Bilet można zwrócić, gdy pociąg jest opóźniony, a pasażer z tego powodu musi zrezygnować z podróży. Wg kasjerki chcesz oddać bilet pod odjeździe pociągu, więc bardzo możliwe, że zwyczajnie się spóźniłeś i próbujesz wyłudzić zwrot pieniędzy. Wyrzucasz nic nie warty bilet do kosza na śmieci i wychodzisz z dworca. W drzwiach zatrzymuje Cię patrol Straży Ochrony Kolei. Niestety zwinięty papierek, który rzuciłeś do kosza, odbił się od krawędzi i spadł obok, w związku z czym funkcjonariusze wystawiają Ci mandat za "zaśmiecanie przestrzeni publicznej" na kwotę 150zł. Z dużo lżejszym portfelem wychodzisz z dworca i wracasz do domu. Kładziesz się do łóżka. Następnego dnia wstajesz rano, jesz śniadanie, myjesz zęby i znowu jedziesz na dworzec PKP. Kupujesz bilet do miejscowości "X" i zajmujesz strategiczną pozycję na środku tunelu, który prowadzi do różnych peronów. Po dwóch godzinach pada komunikat, że Twój pociąg wjeżdża na peron czwarty. Szybko biegniesz na górę i wskakujesz do pociągu. Yeah! Udało się! Porannym pociągiem jadą robotnicy do pracy, nie ma miejsc siedzących i wszyscy tłoczą się w korytarzu. Na szczęście stukilometrowa podróż PKP, to tylko cztery i pół godziny, więc możesz postać tę chwilę. Pociąg rusza i natychmiast przychodzi konduktor sprawdzać bilety. Wyciągasz swój starannie złożony bilet z wewnętrznej, zapinanej kieszeni kurtki i podajesz do sprawdzenia. Twój bilet jest nieważny! Zapłaciłeś za podróż pociągiem przewoźnika TLK, a to jest kurs Przewozów Regionalnych! Mogłeś przyswoić wiedzę z Wykopu o pociągach w Polsce i nie dać się nabrać, niestety jest już za późno i pokornie przyjmujesz "bilet kredytowy" o wartości 250zł. Dalsza podróż mija bezproblemowo, pomijając kilku pijanych facetów, którzy palą papierosy w pociągu. Od dymu kaszlesz, a orzeszek przemieszcza się w płucu powodując nieznośne swędzenie. Twoja podróż dobiega końca, pociąg nabrał jedynie 90 minut dodatkowego opóźnienia. Wysiadasz w miejscowości "X". Część IV Gdyby nie bilet kredytowy w pociągu, byłoby Cię stać na drugie śniadanie w barze mlecznym. Nauczony doświadczeniem z przychodni wolisz nie wydawać za dużo pieniędzy. Opuszczasz dworzec PKP i kierujesz się w stronę Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego. Na miejscu pytasz w rejestracji, gdzie można dostać odpis skrócony aktu urodzenia. "Miła" pani kieruje Cię do pokoju nr 8. Tam pobierasz wniosek do wypełnienia. Niestety nie możesz go wypełnić przy okienku w pokoju nr 8, bo "dużo ludzi czeka w kolejce, a pan blokuje!". Wychodzisz na korytarz, siadasz na ławeczce i szukasz czegoś do pisania. Lipa. Zabrałeś 10kg dokumentów, ale o długopisie zapomniałeś. Pytasz się "miłej" pani w rejestracji, czy mogłaby pożyczyć długopis. "Chyba pan upadł na głowę?! Z jakiej racji ja mam panu dać długopis?! Pan sobie idzie do kiosku naprzeciwko i sobie kupi jeden!". Uprzejmie dziękujesz za wskazówki i kierujesz się w stronę kiosku. Koszt jednego długopisu, to 10zł, ponieważ "Wszyscy zapominają długopisów idąc do USC, więc te sprzedają się jak świeże bułeczki. Czemu na nich nie zarobić?". Wracasz do urzędu, siadasz potulnie na ławeczce i wypełniasz wniosek. Ustawiasz się w kolejce do pokoju nr 8. Po 15 minutach wchodzisz do pokoju i podajesz wypełniony wniosek "miłej" pani. "Panie, co pan?! Ja tu tylko wydaję puste wnioski! Przyjmuje kto inny w pokoju nr 21, na drugim piętrze! Idź mnie pan w cholerę!". Maszerujesz więc pokornie na drugie piętro. Nie ma kolejki, więc od razu wchodzisz i kładziesz dokument na biurku. Kolejna "miła" pani sprawdza dokładnie, i pyta: "czy ma pan dowód wpłaty 23zł za wydanie odpisu?". Dziwi Cię to, bo myślałeś, że zapłacisz gdy dostaniesz gotowy dokument. Okazuje się, że z powodu (głośnych w mediach i na Wykopie) cięć w sektorze publicznym, USC nie posiada już własnej kasy, ponieważ zwolnili kasjerkę i księgową. Musisz iść do kasy Wydziału Komunikacji Urzędu Miasta "X". Wychodzisz z USC i kierujesz się do UM, który znajduje się tylko 3km dalej. Bez problemów odnajdujesz odpowiedni wydział, niestety kasa jest zamknięta, a na drzwiach wisi kartka "wracam za 5min". Po godzinie przychodzi urzędnik z kawą i mówi "jeszcze tylko skoczę na papieroska". W końcu udaje Ci się zapłacić w kasie 23zł. Jako pokwitowanie dostajesz oderwany świstek kartki z zeszytu z wpisaną odręcznie kwotą i pieczątką urzędnika, "bo wie pan, cięcia w sektorze są". Z pokwitowaniem i wypełnionym wnioskiem wracasz do USC, do pokoju nr 21 na drugim piętrze. "Miła" pani urzędniczka przyjmuje wniosek, bierze pokwitowanie i krzyczy: "Do odebrania w pokoju 8a na parterze! Następny proszę! Następny powiedziałam!!!". Schodzisz na parter, jak urzędniczka nakazała i czekasz w kolejce do okienka w pokoju nr 8a. Niestety w drukarce do dokumentów skończył się tusz. Ponieważ urzędnik nie jest informatykiem, na pomoc wezwano serwis komputerowy. Z powodu przerwy serwisowej urzędnicy kończą wcześniej pracę, a zaległe dokumenty będą gotowe do odbioru na następny dzień. Nie opłaca Ci się wracać do domu, na szczęście znasz jednego Wykopowicza z tego miasta, który pozwala Ci zostać na noc. Wykopowicz mieszka z dzieckiem, żoną i jej rodzicami w dwupokojowym małym mieszkanku, więc rozkładają Ci materac w kuchni. Myślisz sobie "lepszy rydz niż nic" i kładziesz się spać. Następnego dnia wędrujesz do USC w celu odebrania wymarzonego odpisu skróconego aktu urodzenia. Czekasz tylko trzy godziny, aż nadrobią zaległości z poprzedniego dnia. Przy okazji przypadkiem podsłuchujesz rozmowę kierownika USC z zastępcą i dowiadujesz się, że serwis drukarki był bardzo tani, tj. 19,99zł za tusz i 500zł robocizny. Odbierasz dokument i szybko udajesz się na dworzec. Nauczony doświadczeniem prosisz w kasie o bilet do Twojego rodzinnego miasta z zastrzeżeniem, że ma to być bilet na Przewozy Regionalne. Podajesz "miłej" kasjerce banknot stuzłotowy. "Panie! Ja nie mam wydać z takich grubych! Co pan oszalał?! Idźże pan zmienić to na drobniejsze w kiosku!". Pociąg za pięć minut, biegniesz więc do kiosku, szybko rozmieniasz i wracasz do kasy. Kupujesz bilet, pani oczywiście nie ma drobnych, więc "będę panu winna grosika.". Pędzisz do tunelu, orzeszek lata Ci w płucach jakby ożył, krztusisz się. Po drodze sprawdzasz peron, ale nauczony doświadczeniem zatrzymujesz się na środku tunelu i nasłuchujesz komunikatów. Nic się nie zmieniło, pociąg czeka na tym samym peronie. Zdyszany wskakujesz do pociągu. W przedziale jeszcze dyszysz i się krztusisz. "Pani patrz! Narkoman jakiś! Pewnie biletu nie ma!", kilka osób opuszcza przedział, bo nie chcą przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z "narkomanem". Dzięki temu znajdujesz miejsce siedzące. Pociąg odjeżdża. Jesteś zadowolony. Udało Ci się zdobyć odpis skrócony aktu urodzenia i zajęło Ci to tylko dwa dni. Z powodu remontu torowiska, pociąg staje w szczerym polu i nabiera 180 minut opóźnienia. Zamykasz na chwilę oczy. Budzi Cię starsza kobieta z miotłą: "Panie! Pobudka! Koniec trasy! Wynoś się pan, bo posprzątać muszę" Część V Z dworca PKP docierasz zmęczony do domu i kładziesz się spać. Następnego dnia wyruszasz na ponowne spotkanie z ZUSem. Uzbrojony w dziesięć kilogramów dokumentów docierasz do "pałacu". W rejestracji upewniasz się, czy wnioski o rentę inwalidzką dla osób poniżej 35 roku życia nadal przyjmowane są w pokoju 1179. Wszystko tak samo. Patrzysz na schody i nagle do głowy wpada Ci cudowny pomysł wydedukowany z ostatnich doświadczeń w ZUS i USC. Zajmujesz strategiczne miejscówkę w pobliżu windy. W pewnym momencie przechodzi obok Ciebie urzędnik i wsiada do windy. Wskakujesz za nim i mówisz: "Dzień dobry, ja z serwisu komputerowego do drukarek na XI piętrze, podobno tuszu nie macie.". Urzędnik nic nie przeczuwając wpuszcza Cię do windy. Winda staje, wysiadasz i wędrujesz zadowolony do pokoju nr 1179. Wchodzisz do środka, wyciągasz dokumenty i kładziesz na stole. "Witam pana. Mam tutaj wniosek o przyznanie renty inwalidzkiej. Do tego załączniki: odpis skrócony aktu urodzenia; kserokopia dowodu osobistego potwierdzona przez prawnika; kserokopia kserokopii dowodu osobistego; zaświadczenie o oczekiwaniu w kolejce na przyjęcie do szpitala; kserokopia zaświadczenia o oczekiwaniu w kolejce na przyjęcie do szpitala; wyniki badań krwi; kserokopia wyników badań krwi; zdjęcie RTG klatki piersiowej; kserokopia zdjęcia RTG klatki piersiowej; zalecenie lekarskie od lekarza pierwszego kontaktu odnośnie niezdolności do pracy i kserokopia tegoż". Urzędnik mocno podirytowany przyjmuje Twój wniosek, przybija pieczątkę i podpisuje. Jest! Udało się!!! Pytasz kiedy dostaniesz rentę. Okazuje się, że najpierw musi zbadać Cię lekarz-orzecznik pracujący dla Zakładu Ubezpieczeń Społecznych i to on dopiero wyda ostateczną decyzję co do Twojego stanu zdrowia. Otrzymujesz od urzędnika skierowanie "za trzy miesiące". Wychodzisz, wracasz załamany do domu. Na miejscy widzisz rodziców przy stole. Są mocno przygnębieni. Pytasz co się stało. Okazuje się, że oprócz opłacania przymusowych składek na publiczną służbę zdrowia, musieli pożyczyć pieniądze z Providenta na Twoje wizyty u lekarza i wyjazdy w poszukiwaniu dokumentów. Po tygodniu przyszło trzech osiłków i zażądali natychmiastowej spłaty zadłużenia wobec firmy Provident. Ponieważ rodzice nie mieli takiej kwoty przy sobie, musieli oddać sprzęt AGD i RTV. Rozglądasz się dookoła. Nie ma telewizora. Nie ma wieży. Zniknęła mikrofalówka i nowy piekarnik. Pamiętasz jak mama była z siebie dumna, że udało jej się zaoszczędzić na sprzęt, który będzie służył dziesiątki lat. Wchodzisz do swojego pokoju. Na biurku gdzie stał komputer, kupiony za pieniądze zarobione na zbieraniu truskawek w Niemczech, widać tylko kłęby dawno nie sprzątanego kurzu. PlayStation też nie ma. Wracasz do rodziców, przytulasz ich i zapewniasz, że nie puścisz tego płazem i odzyskasz wszystko co zabrał Wam Provident. Zmęczony i załamany idziesz spać. Część VI Następnego ranka idziesz do znajomego, siadasz przy komputerze i opisujesz historię z Providentem na Wykopie i szukasz pomocy wśród wykopowej społeczności. W zamian otrzymujesz kilkanaście komentarzy w stylu "znowu gorzkie żale; trzeba było nie brać pieniędzy od oszustów; frajer jesteś, dałeś się zrobić w konia", a Twoje znalezisko zostaje natychmiastowo zakopane. Wyłączasz komputer i wracasz do siebie do domu. Chwytasz za książkę telefoniczną i szukasz swojego lekarza-orzecznika, wszak nie możesz czekać trzech miesięcy, trzeba działać. W książce telefonicznej znajdujesz adres i telefon. Dzwonisz i pytasz, czy jest jakaś możliwość przyspieszenia procedury orzecznictwa. W zamian dostajesz długą historię jak to lekarz był na urlopie w Szkocji i jaką tam przepyszną whisky pił. Szybko pojmujesz, że jest to umiejętne wymuszenie wręczenia korzyści majątkowej. Otwierasz barek rodziców, wybierasz najlepszy alkohol jaki mają i pakujesz do papierowej torby. Wychodzisz z domu i wsiadasz w autobus miejski, który wiezie Cię do gabinetu lekarza-orzecznika. Wchodzisz do poczekalni dla pacjentów, gdzie siedzi kilka osób i każdy ściska w dłoniach papierową torbę z oczywistą zawartością. W końcu przychodzi Twoja kolej i wchodzisz do gabinetu. Pokazujesz skierowanie i stawiasz na stole flaszkę. Lekarz rozpakowuje papier, ogląda, czyta. Patrzy na Ciebie spod okularów, bierze skierowanie i mówi: "Tutaj chyba z trójki można zrobić ósemkę, a tutaj z jedynki czwórkę. Proszę bardzo, teraz ma pan skierowanie na jutro rano i proszę się nie spóźnić." Uradowany wracasz do domu i kładziesz się spać. Następnego dnia, tak jak lekarz nakazał stawiasz się na badanie. Za namową rodziców zabrałeś ostatnie zaskórniaki w kopercie, tak "na wszelki wypadek". Lekarz bada Cię, osłuchuje, każe kaszleć. W końcu wyciąga arkusz papieru i zaczyna pisać: "Orzeczenie lekarskie w sprawie przyznania renty inwalidzkiej..." Wyciągasz kopertę i powoli podsuwasz ją lekarzowi. Ten otwiera, patrzy do środka i liczy. "Powinno być tysiąc, a jest pięćset" - mamrocze do siebie i chowa kopertę do szuflady i kończy pisać: "W wyniku przeprowadzonych badań stwierdza się, że pacjent jest zdolny do wykonywania pracy." Wybiegasz z gabinetu na ulicę... Część VII I wpadasz prosto pod przejeżdżający ulicą ambulans, który właśnie wyjeżdżał ze szpitala! Leżysz bez ruchu... Czujesz ból... Na ulicy tworzy się korek. Kierowcy trąbią, niektórzy wysiadają i patrzą na Ciebie. Jeden z nich wyciąga komórkę i zaczyna nagrywać. "Ale będzie fajny filmik na YouTube. Koleś wpadł pod ambulans, ale jaja" - słyszysz jak przez szybę. Nikt nie kwapi się, żeby sprawdzić czy coś Ci się nie stało. Po kilku minutach z ambulansu wysiada ratownik medyczny. Podchodzi do Ciebie, ogląda, bada. Odzyskujesz pełną świadomość. Ratownik pyta czy wszystko w porządku, próbuje ułożyć Cię w pozycji bocznej ustalonej, ale tłum gapiów gromadzi się tak blisko, że nic z tego nie wychodzi. W końcu udaje Ci się wstać. Ratownik bardzo Cię przeprasza i mówi, że nie może Cię zabrać do szpitala, bo nie dostał zgłoszenia. Procedury nakazują, aby dyspozytor przyjął zgłoszenie i wysłał ambulans na miejsce wypadku, a nikt ze świadków wypadku i gapiów nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby zadzwonić po pogotowie. Ambulans wyjeżdżał ze szpitala, więc postanawiasz, że dokuśtykasz sam do SORu (Szpitalny Oddział Ratunkowy). Powoli dochodzisz do drzwi szpitala. Czujesz, że masz skręcone kolano, więc mówisz to pierwszej spotkanej pielęgniarce. "Panie! Jak masz pan skręcone kolano, to na Izbę Przyjęć! Tutaj jest SOR i przyjmujemy tylko pacjentów z wypadku!". Ale Ty właśnie miałeś wypadek i informujesz o tym fakcie pielęgniarkę. "Ja jakoś nie widziałam, żeby ambulans tu pana przywiózł, proszę opuścić teren oddziału!". Teraz jesteś wkurwiony! Wracasz na ulicę, kładziesz się i wyciągasz telefon, żeby zadzwonić na pogotowie. Wykręcasz 112: "Proszę czekać na zgłoszenie się operatora. Proszę czekać na zgłoszenie się operatora". Mija piętnaście minut. "Dzień dobry, komisariat policji, w czym mogę pomóc?". Grzecznie się przedstawiasz i podajesz wszystkie potrzebne informacje: nr telefonu, adres, datę urodzenia, pesel, nip, regon sąsiada, pin do karty płatniczej, numer buta, obwód kołnierzyka, legalny CD-key do Windowsa, numer IMEI telefonu. W końcu opowiadasz o wypadku. "Panie, jak potrącił Cię ambulans, trzeba było do niego wsiąść od razu. A tak w ogóle, to nie zawracaj mi pan głowy, tylko zadzwoń na pogotowie. Do widzenia.". W takim razie dzwonisz na 999, opisujesz dokładnie cały wypadek i zapewniasz, że nie możesz chodzić. Dyspozytor obiecuje wysłać ambulans, rozłączasz się. Leżysz tak sobie i patrzysz co się dzieje na terenie SOR, gdzie stoją karetki. Jesteś tak blisko, że słyszysz rozmowę dwóch ratowników: "Skręcone kolano? Nie umrze, zdążymy zajarać po papierosku na świeżym powietrzu.". Mija piętnaście minut. W końcu karetka rusza, wyjeżdża przez bramę i skręca w przeciwną stronę. "Co jest?!" - myślisz sobie. Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach przyjeżdża w końcu ambulans. Pytasz dlaczego nie zatrzymali się zaraz za bramą, tylko pojechali dalej. "Bo wie pan, dostaliśmy taki nowy zintegrowany system naprowadzania oparty na GPS. Wybiera optymalną trasę biorąc pod uwagę kierunek, porę dnia, korki na drodze, itp. A dyrektor zabronił jeździć na pamięć, tylko wg wskazań urządzenia.". Pakują Cię do na ambulansu i z piskiem opon ruszają na sygnale, aby przejechać te 50 metrów do wejścia na SOR. Ratownicy zostawiają Cię lekarzowi dyżurnemu i życzą powodzenia. Lekarz najpierw pyta o nr PESEL potrzebny do ubezpieczenia (jeśli go nie znasz, to szpital wystawi Ci rachunek), a dopiero po tym sprawdza czy wszystkie funkcje życiowe masz w normie. Mówisz mu, że masz skręcone kolano, na co on odpowiada, "Co za bezczelność! To ja tu jestem lekarzem i to ja stawiam diagnozę, a nie pacjent! Ma pan skręcone kolano. Trzeba zrobić RTG". Wydaje polecenie pielęgniarkom i odchodzi. Leżysz na łóżku w korytarzu i czekasz... Czekasz... Czekasz... "Przepraszam, kiedy pojedziemy zrobić to zdjęcie?" - pytasz pielęgniarki - "Daj pan w spokoju kawę wypić! Od kolana nikt jeszcze nie umarł, może se pan poczekać.". Po około trzydziestu minutach litują się nad Tobą i zabierają do pracowni RTG. Czekacie chwilę na wyniki, po czym wracacie na SOR. Podchodzi do Ciebie lekarz dyżurny, tym razem inny. Okazuje się, że właśnie była zmiana i lekarz, który Cię przyjął już poszedł do domu. Pielęgniarka podaje nowemu doktorowi zdjęcie. Ten rzuca na nie okiem, a Ty w tym momencie widzisz na fartuchu: "Adam Kozłowski - Ginekolog". Zastanawiasz się dlaczego zdjęcia skręconego kolana nie ogląda ortopeda, ale wolisz nie pytać, bo zapewne dowiesz się, że takie są procedury. Lekarz nakazuje pielęgniarkom założenie szyny ortopedycznej. Te wykonują zadanie i wyrzucają Cię za drzwi szpitala mówiąc: "Może pan iść do domu". Na zewnątrz jest już ciemno... Część VIII Wychodząc ze szpitala mijasz drzewo. Na szczęście pracownicy miejscy, którzy przycinali gałęzie, nie posprzątali po sobie dokładnie. Zabierasz z ziemi dwa leżące patyki i przy ich pomocy kuśtykasz do domu. Postanawiasz zostać w łóżku przez te sześć tygodni, w tym czasie obmyślasz plan na dalszą walkę. Po trzech tygodniach nadchodzi dzień wizyty kontrolnej. Nauczony doświadczeniem z przychodni, idziesz o północy do szpitala. Lekarz ortopeda przyjmuje tylko 10 osób dziennie, bo takie są limity z NFZ. Na szczęście zajmujesz pierwsze miejsce w kolejce do rejestracji. Pielęgniarka przychodzi o szóstej rano. Za Tobą już kolejka emerytów i rencistów. Rejestrujesz się i sprawdzasz na planie, gdzie znajduje się gabinet ortopedyczny - budynek D2, piętro VI, pokój 618. Pierwszy emeryt chyba zna dokładną drogę, ponieważ bez patrzenia na plan pędzi zająć miejsce w kolejce do gabinetu. Kuśtykasz za nim. Idziesz schodami na czwarte piętro, ponieważ winda jest zepsuta. Przechodzisz cały budynek aż do zachodniego skrzydła, gdzie nowo dobudowanym łącznikiem przechodzisz do budynku B. Schodzisz na drugie piętro i skręcasz w kierunku pracowni RTG. Tam doganiasz emeryta i wskakujesz za nim do windy. Zjeżdżacie na poziom -1, czyli do piwnicy. Mijacie kostnicę, a następnie archiwum. Przez dobrych kilkanaście metrów korytarza nie ma światła. Masz wrażenie, że coś otarło się o Twoją nogę. Emeryt z przodu odwraca się nie przerywając marszobiegu i mówi: "uważaj pan na te szczury, bo ostro sukinsyny gryzą". W końcu docierasz do schodów, którymi wchodzisz na parter południowego skrzydła budynku C. Do gabinetu już tylko kilka kroków. Przechodzisz cały budynek aż do północnego skrzydła. Następnie wychodzisz drzwiami wejściowymi i przecinasz wielki plac, na którym znajduje się lądowisko dla śmigłowców. Po drugiej stronie wchodzisz do budynku D2, w którym przyjmują lekarze różnych specjalizacji. Gdyby nie emeryt, pewnie wszedłbyś do budynku D1, gdzie znajduje się porodówka. Odwracasz się i widzisz tłum rencistów, którzy wyprzedzili emerytów i teraz próbują dogonić Ciebie. Emeryt pojechał windą. Nie czekasz aż zjedzie ona na dół, ponieważ stado rencistów może Cię w każdej chwili dogonić. Wbiegasz na schody przeciwpożarowe i za pomocą kul skaczesz co czwarty schodek aż na szóste piętro. Widzisz emeryta, który zajął pierwsze miejsce. Siadasz zaraz za nim. Do otwarcia gabinetu zostały tylko cztery godziny. Nauczony doświadczeniem zaopatrzyłeś się w kilka gazet, krzyżówki i sudoku. Masz nawet długopis, który kupiłeś za 10zł w kiosku obok USC. Cztery godziny mijają jak z bicza strzelił. W tym czasie zebrało się ponad stu pacjentów. Co druga osoba pyta się Ciebie, czy może wejść przed Tobą tylko się o coś zapytać. Kategorycznie wszystkim odmawiasz, ponieważ pamiętasz jaki numer wywinęła Ci sąsiadka w przychodni. W odpowiedzi słyszysz komentarze: "zobaczy pani jaki ten gówniarz jest bezczelny, szacunku dla starszych ludzi nie ma". Masz to jednak daleko i głęboko, spokojnie czekasz na swoją kolej. W końcu wchodzisz do gabinetu, gdzie okazuje się, że kolano ma się bardzo dobrze i można zdjąć szynę przed czasem. Od lekarza dostajesz skierowanie na rehabilitację. Uradowany wychodzisz i zastanawiasz się dlaczego wszystko dzisiaj tak dobrze Ci idzie? Wracasz schodami na parter, przecinasz lądowisko, przemierzasz budynek C i schodzisz do piwnicy. Mijasz archiwum i kostnicę i wschodzisz do budynku B. Stamtąd już tylko dwa kroki i jesteś w budynku A, gdzie w rejestracji pokazujesz skierowanie na rehabilitację. Najbliższy wolny termin w 2017 roku. Postanawiasz przeprowadzić rehabilitację we własnym zakresie. Bierzesz swoje skierowanie, zgniatasz i wyrzucasz do kosza. Wychodzisz ze szpitala i idziesz na przystanek autobusowy. Przyjeżdżają po kolei trzy autobusy, każdy marki Solaris. W obawie przed samozapłonem autobusu na trasie, postanawiasz przespacerować się do domu, a w głowie majaczy Ci zarys perfekcyjnego planu odzyskania sprzętu RTV i AGD, który zabrali "przedstawiciele" Providentu... Część IX Wracasz do domu. Szybko zjadasz kolację i zapewniasz rodziców, że chyba znalazłeś rozwiązanie problemu bezprawnie odebranego sprzętu. Dostrzegasz, że w ciągu tych kilku dni ojciec zyskał więcej siwych włosów niż przez ostatnie pięć lat. Mocno przytulasz mamę, która od tamtego feralnego dnia nieustannie płacze. Wychodzisz do znajomego. Tam siadasz przed komputerem, podłączasz się do sieci TOR i rozpoczynasz anonimowe poszukiwanie informacji. Udaje Ci się odnaleźć informację o aukcji sprzętu firmy Provident. Zakładasz konto mailowe jako komis-agd-rtv i wysyłasz do firmy zapytanie o datę i miejsce najbliższej aukcji. W oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź wysyłasz informację do najbliższych zaufanych znajomych, że szukasz silnych facetów z "ciekawą" przeszłością na spektakularną akcję wymierzoną przeciw złodziejskiej firmie pożyczkowej. W odpowiedzi dostajesz numery telefonów do kilku osiedlowych karków, którzy charakteryzują się uczciwością wobec mieszkańców swojej "dzielni". Pamiętasz, że na Wykopie pojawił się jakiś czas temu plik z bazy danych kont Allegro. Wyszukujesz rzadko używane konto i sprawdzasz czy podane hasło jest jeszcze aktualne. Po dwudziestu próbach zdobywasz w końcu dostęp do konta niejakiej Genowefy S., która pięć lat temu kupiła na Allegro depilator i od tamtego czasu nic. Szybko wybiegasz trzy bloki dalej, gdzie bez prądu i gazu mieszka osiedlowy pijak. Dobijasz z nim targu, że w zamian za flaszkę odbierze Twoją przesyłkę i nie piśnie nikomu ani słowa. W rozmowie okazuje się, że takich paczek, to on odbiera kilkanaście w miesiącu, a stawka to 3/4 litra Starogardzkiej. Wracasz do znajomego i na Allegro kupujesz pięć kominiarek i tablice rejestracyjne z napisem "Młoda Para". Sprawdzasz maila. Właśnie przyszła odpowiedź z Providenta. Otrzymujesz datę i miejsce najbliższej aukcji, które zapisujesz na kartce, a także regulamin i komplet dokumentów, które trzeba wypełnić i odesłać do firmy przed przystąpieniem do aukcji. Aby zatrzeć ewentualny trop piszesz ze swojego prywatnego maila do Providenta, że chciałbyś wziąć udział w aukcji i odkupić swój sprzęt. Wypełniasz dokładnie dokumenty i wysyłasz. Zadowolony z postępów wprowadzania w życie Twojego perfekcyjnego planu idziesz spać. Część X Następnego dnia idziesz na spotykanie z osiedlowymi "karkami". Po drodze odbierasz paczkę od pijaczka i wręczasz mu obiecaną flaszkę. Na spotkaniu z karkami dokładnie tłumaczysz im, że na kilka dni musicie porzucić różnice zdań odnośnie ulubionych klubów piłkarskich i zrobić coś dobrego dla dzielnicy. Okazuje się, że każdy z karków zna co najmniej dwie osoby, które Provident okradł w podobny sposób. Rozdzielasz zadania: jeden organizuje furgonetkę, drugi zbiera informacje od znajomych jaki dokładnie sprzęt stracili, model, nr seryjny, etc. Razem z pozostałą dwójką jedziecie na miejsce, gdzie będzie odbywać się aukcja. Zgodnie z Twoimi przewidywaniami znajduje się tam magazyn, w którym przechowywany jest cały towar. Nie rzucając niczyich podejrzeń zapisujecie jak najwięcej detali i robicie zdjęcia komórkami. Przydadzą się podczas akcji. Umawiacie się na następny wieczór. Wracasz do domu i od razu idziesz spać. Następnego dnia zapewniasz rodziców, że cokolwiek się stanie, bardzo ich kochasz i zrobisz wszystko, żeby odzyskać honor rodziny. Matka jest przerażona i nie chce Cię wypuścić z domu. Powstrzymuje ją ojciec i mówi: "Idź synu i rób co do ciebie należy. Cokolwiek się stanie, wiedz, że jestem z ciebie dumny.". Wieczorem spotykasz się ze swoją ekipą. Idziecie do baru, żeby odstresować się dwoma piwkami. Po północy wychodzicie z baru, wsiadacie do furgonetki i jedziecie do magazynu. Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed bramą zmieniacie tablice rejestracyjne i zakładacie kominiarki. Podjeżdżacie do stróżówki, w której dorabia sobie do emerytury starszy jegomość. Kojarzysz go z kolejek w przychodni lekarskiej. Emeryt nie broni się i zapewnia, że bardzo chętnie będzie z Wami współpracował, aby tylko odgryźć się na tej złodziejskiej firmie, która płaci mu 4zł/h nocnej pracy. Wręcza Wam pęk kluczy i pokazuje dokładnie, który jest do jakich drzwi. Żeby odsunąć od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia proponuje jednemu karkowi, aby po związaniu strzelić go jeszcze lekko w głowę kijem baseballowym. Będzie wyglądało, że otrzymał cios zaskoczenia i stracił przytomność. Podjeżdżacie furgonetką pod drzwi magazynu i wchodzicie do środka. Rozdzielacie się i wyszukujecie cały sprzęt ze sporządzonej listy. Kategorycznie zabraniasz zabierać więcej, żeby nie robić sobie dodatkowych problemów w razie wpadki. Ładujecie sprzęt do furgonetki i odjeżdżacie, po drodze dziękujecie emerytowi za pomoc, a ten życzy Wam powodzenia. Kierujecie się do lasu, gdzie przykręcacie tablice rejestracyjne. Zamierzasz zawieźć od razu sprzęt poszkodowanym z listy i swoim rodzicom, ponieważ nie możesz doczekać się radości na ich twarzach. Jeden z "karków" twierdzi, że to zły pomysł i proponuje podrzucić sprzęt do zaprzyjaźnionej meliny na innym osiedlu. Gdy sprawa przycichnie i się rozejdzie, wtedy oddacie sprzęt właścicielom. Zgadzasz się od razu i cieszysz, że dobrałeś dobrą ekipę. Przez tak drobny błąd mógłbyś od razu wpaść. Po rozładowaniu furgonetki wracacie do domów. Kompletnie wycieńczony kładziesz się do łóżka. Jest trzecia w nocy, zasypiasz od razu. O szóstej rano budzi Cię łomotanie do drzwi. Za trzecim razem drzwi zostają wyważone, a do środka wpada... Część XI Grupa uzbrojonych i zamaskowanych antyterrorystów! Wrzucają granat dymny, nic nie widzisz. Ktoś szarpie Cię za ręce i słyszysz: "Policja ****! Na podłogę **** ty **** **** jak ci zaraz **** to ci, **** ,żaden **** sąd nie będzie, ****, potrzebny, tylko **** **** kostnica ty **** ****, jakbym mógł, to bym ****** w ****** twoją matkę ty ****** *****!" Opada dym. Widzisz swoich rodziców w piżamach skutych kajdankami. Czujesz, że jeden z policjantów trzyma nogę na Twojej głowie. Próbujesz coś powiedzieć, zapytać o nazwisko, stopień służbowy i cel tej jakże kulturalnej wizyty. W odpowiedzi dostajesz mocnego kopniaka w żebra. Grozisz, że zrobisz obdukcję i ich zaskarżysz, na co dostajesz kilka uderzeń tonfą w nerki. Ktoś podnosi Cię z ziemi i wyprowadza z mieszkania. Masz wrażenie, że osoba, która Cię prowadzi celowo uderza Tobą o każdą ścianę tak mocno, że orzeszek w płucu skacze Ci raz na lewo, raz na prawo. Oddalając się od mieszkania słyszysz ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez śledczych: "Co jest ****?! Tutaj **** nie ma żadnego **** towaru, który **** z tego **** magazynu, **** w **** jego mać!". Zastanawiasz się jakim cudem tak szybko wpadli na Twój trop. Pakują Cię do jednej furgonetki, rodziców do drugiej. Radiowóz rusza z piskiem opon, a zamaskowany policjant zaczyna Cię okładać pałką. "Jeszcze jesteś, ****, taki mądry?! Ty, ****, **** **** ty! Na przyszłość odechce Ci się, ****, pytać o stopień, ****, służbowy! Roman! Nie zapomnij, ****, zanotować w ***** raporcie, że ten śmierdzący, ****, pajac stawiał czynny opór przy wsiadaniu do radiowozu!". Czujesz, że kręci Ci się w głowie, a do ust napływa krew. Tracisz przytomność i odzyskujesz ją, gdy funkcjonariusze wyciągają Cię z auta. W tym samym czasie podjechały inne radiowozy - najwidoczniej była łapanka i przywieźli Twoją ekipę Robin Hood'ów - myślisz. Jakże wielkie jest Twoje zdumienie, gdy wśród zatrzymanych widzisz kilku emerytów, paru pijaczków i tylko jednego z "karków", którzy Ci pomagali. Gdy wszystkich Was prowadzą przez drzwi, dresiarz mruga do Ciebie okiem i szepcze, że nic na Was nie mają. Na komisariacie rozdzielają Was i każdy trafia do osobnego pokoju przesłuchań. Przykuwają Cię do krzesła i wychodzą. Po chwili pojawia się śledczy: "I co kwiatuszku? Mów gdzie jest towar, bo nie mam czasu dyskutować." Starasz się nie dać nic po sobie poznać (opłacało się oglądać seriale kryminalne) i odpowiadasz, że nie wiesz o jakim towarze mówisz, że to jakaś paranoja. Uczciwego człowieka wyciągać na siłę z łóżka, okładać pałami i oskarżać o kradzież jakiegoś towaru "Zaraz tam uczciwy! Ukradłeś towar z magazynu Providenta! Wiemy, że to Ty, bo zginęły wszystkie rzeczy, które należały wcześniej do Ciebie.". "Niemożliwe! I tylko mój sprzęt zaginął? Przecież już się zapisałem na aukcję, żeby go wykupić" - pytasz. Śledczy wygląda na lekko zmieszanego, bierze telefon i przez chwilę dyskutuje. Słyszysz, że podaje Twoje nazwisko i wspomina o aukcji. "Macie go zapisanego, tak? No to po co miałby kraść towar dzień przed tym jak chciał go wykupić? Coś tu nie pasuje." Śledczy wzywa funkcjonariusza, który zabiera Cię do aresztu. Zamykają się za Tobą kraty. W celi naprzeciw widzisz rodziców, matka chce coś powiedzieć, ale ojciec ją powstrzymuje i tłumaczy jej coś szeptem do ucha. W celi po Twojej prawej stronie widzisz parę przerażonych i lekko poobijanych emerytów. Po lewej Twój kompan z nocnej akcji. Przysuwasz się więc do lewej strony i po cichu wymieniacie spostrzeżeniami. Gratulujesz mu pomysłu z meliną, inaczej już byście stali przed obliczem sędziego. Wychodzi na to, że śledczy nie mają żadnych dowodów i postanowili zapuszkować wszystkich, do których należał skradziony sprzęt. Dresiarz mówi, że mogą Was trzymać tylko 48 godzin, więc wystarczy nie wygadać się i na pewno puszczą wolno. Po cichu "przypominasz" rodzicom, że wróciłeś wczoraj pijany z baru parę minut po północy. Zaraz po tym zostajesz wezwany na przesłuchanie. Wracasz do celi. Znowu na przesłuchanie i znowu do celi. Jest noc, próbujesz zasnąć. Gdy tylko zamykasz oczy, funkcjonariusze wyciągają Cię na kolejne przesłuchanie. "Koniec tej zabawy. Twój kumpel Cię sypnął, żeby dostać mniejszy wyrok. Opowiadaj jak to było!". Uprzejmie informujesz śledczego, że nie znasz nikogo spośród zatrzymanych, oprócz rodziców. "Yyy... No właśnie! Twoi rodzice Cię sypnęli! Powiedzieli gdzie byłeś wczorajszej nocy!". Grzecznie odpowiadasz, że byłeś w barze, piłeś z kumplami i wróciłeś do domu dwadzieścia po północy. Czerwony ze złości śledczy każe odesłać Cię do celi. Patrzysz na zegarek, jeszcze tylko parę godzin i będziesz wolny. Czas się dłuży i nie możesz się doczekać zwolnienia. Wymieniasz spojrzenia z ojcem i widzisz, że się uśmiecha. Zapewne też zrozumiał, że śledczy nie mają żadnych dowodów. W końcu przychodzi funkcjonariusz, otwiera wszystkie cele i mówi: "Wolni! Proszę opuścić teren aresztu". Patrzysz na zegarek - dokładnie 47 godzin i 58 minut w celi. Na zewnątrz powoli wstaje dzień... Część XII Wracasz do domu i śpisz cały dzień. Budzisz się następnego dnia i sprawdzasz czy u rodziców wszystko w porządku. Obiecujesz, że jak tylko policja przestanie węszyć, to sprzęt wróci do domu z bezpiecznego miejsca. Wychodzisz do osiedlowego sklepu po coś na obiad, ponieważ matka nadal nie może się pozbierać po takiej dawce emocji. Mijasz klatki bloków, w których zawsze gromadziły się ciemne typy. Teraz też się gromadzą, ale zamiast rzucać w Twoim kierunku obelgami i kamieniami, wszyscy się do Ciebie uśmiechają i gratulują. Nie dość, że okradłeś złodziejskiego Providenta, to jeszcze nie sypnąłeś kumpli na komisariacie. Karki mówią, że jesteś większy twardziel od nich, pomimo tego, że masz dużo mniejsze mięśnie. W życiu nie spodziewałbyś się po tępym troglodycie takiego poczucia humoru. Wracasz do domu i przyrządzasz rodzicom obiad. Po obiedzie leżysz na łóżku i patrzysz w sufit. Czy aby o czymś nie zapomniałeś? Niby wszystko załatwione. Sprzęt oczekuje w melinie na sprzyjające czasy, nie postawiono Ci żadnych zarzutów i jeszcze zyskałeś szacun na dzielni. Z nudów postanawiasz pojechać na działkę i trochę poprzycinać gałęzie jabłonek. Pakujesz siekierę do plecaka i wychodzisz z domu. W drodze na działkę odbierasz telefon od rodziców. "Listonosz przyniósł list polecony do Ciebie." Prosisz mamę, żeby otworzyła i przeczytała, przecież nie masz przed nią żadnych tajemnic, prawda? Ona więc czyta: "Obywatel Z Wchłoniętym Do Płuca Orzeszkiem wzywany jest do natychmiastowego stawiennictwa w Sądzie Rejonowym (...) pod zarzutem stawiania czynnego oporu podczas prowadzenia czynności śledczych i naruszenia nietykalności cielesnej funkcjonariusza policji na służbie. Rozprawa odbędzie się w trybie ekspresowym, 24-godzinnym.". No to klops. Nie dość, że Cię sprali na kwaśne jabłko, to teraz oskarżają o pobicie. Wyskakujesz z autobusu i przesiadasz się na kurs w stronę sądu. Zajmujesz miejsce na końcu, drzwi się zamykają i autobus rusza. Rozglądasz się po pojeździe. Twoją uwagę przykuwa logo marki maszyny. Z daleka próbujesz przeczytać: So.... la.... r... Oż w mordę! Wyskakujesz na najbliższym przystanku. Uff. Było blisko, przecież w każdej chwili przecież mógł się zapalić! Czekasz na następny autobus. Podjeżdżają dwa Solarisy pod rząd. Nadal czekasz. W końcu pojawia się stary dobry Ikarus. Wskakujesz do środka i zajmujesz miejsce na przegubie. Uwielbiałeś tą miejscówkę w autobusie, gdy byłeś dzieckiem. Jedziesz jeszcze chwilę i wysiadasz pod Sądem Rejonowym. Część XIII Wchodzisz do środka. Zaraz za drzwiami znajduje się stanowisko kontroli osobistej. Kładziesz plecak na taśmie i oglądasz jak znika w maszynie do prześwietlania. Operator ziewa i przeciąga się w fotelu. Drugi strażnik woła Cię, żebyś w końcu przeszedł i przystępuje do kontroli osobistej. Zawsze zastanawiałeś się jak taki facet musi się czuć, gdy maca innych w pobliżu genitaliów. Odbierasz plecak i maszerujesz do sekretariatu. Chwila, chwila! Czy Ty aby nie masz siekiery w plecaku?! A może jej nie zabierałeś. Ostrożnie otwierasz torbę. Jest siekiera. Patrzysz na stanowisko kontroli i strażników. Patrzysz znowu do torby. Na pewno jest tam siekiera. No cóż, ich strata. Dzwonisz do matki i prosisz o przesłanie SMS'em sygnatury akt, która widnieje na wezwaniu. Wiadomość przychodzi od razu, pokazujesz telefon sekretarzowi. On chwilę narzeka, że nie ma oryginału wezwania, ale w końcu numer to numer. Grzebie w archiwum, wyciąga cienką teczkę z kilkoma kartkami, otwiera i mówi: "Przykro mi spóźnił się pan, wyrok już został wydany w trybie zaocznym." Jak to?! Prosisz o podanie wyroku. "Aby uzyskać wyrok proszę napisać wniosek o wydanie kopii wyroku i dołączyć znaczek skarbowy o wartości 50zł, który można dostać w kasie na czwartym piętrze." Maszerujesz do kasy i prosisz o znaczek skarbowy. Wyciągasz długopis, który kupiłeś w kiosku naprzeciwko USC. Tyle kosztował, więc wszędzie go ze sobą nosisz. Grzecznie prosisz kasjerkę o jedną kartkę z drukarki. Ona podaje Ci kartkę i mówi: "Znaczek 50zł, kartka papieru 5zł. Razem 55zł!". Zaskakujące jak każdy potrafi sobie dorobić na zapominalstwie szarego obywatela, prawda? Bierzesz kartkę i na szybko na kolanie skrobiesz wniosek o wydanie kopii wyroku. Zbiegasz na parter i podajesz dokument sekretarzowi. Ten wyciąga z teczki kartkę papieru, kseruje ją, podbija pieczątkę i podaje Ci. Czytasz: "Komisja Sędziowska w składzie (ble ble ble), na mocy ustawy (ble ble ble) na podstawie przeprowadzonego postępowania w sprawie (ble ble ble) uznaje co następuje:" Koniec kartki, odwracasz na drugą stronę... Pusto. Co jest?! Patrzysz na sekretarza i pytasz, czy nie ma drugiej kartki przypadkiem, bo chyba zapomniał ją skserować. "Oczywiście, że jest, ale Pan przykleił tylko jeden znaczek za 50zł, czyli za jedną stronę." Wracasz do kasy na czwartym piętrze, kupujesz kolejny znaczek skarbowy o wartości 50zł i zbiegasz na dół. Podajesz tę osobliwą walutę sądową sekretarzowi. "Teraz się zgadza?" - pytasz. "Znaczek się zgadza, ale nie ma pan wniosku o wydanie drugiej strony wyroku". Kompletnie wyprowadzony z równowagi biegniesz do kasy, wyrywasz kasjerce kartkę z drukarki, rzucasz pięć złotych i wracasz na dół. Na kolanie piszesz wniosek i podajesz sekretarzowi. Ten kseruje drugą kartkę, przybija pieczątkę i wręcza Ci do rąk. Czytasz dalej: "Uznaje Obywatela Z Wchłoniętym Do Płuca Orzeszkiem winnym zarzucanych mu czynów i nakłada karę grzywny w wysokości 1500zł.". Dobrze wiesz, że od każdego wyroku można się odwołać, więc lecisz do kasy na czwartym piętrze, wyrywasz kolejną kartkę, rzucasz kolejne 5 złotych i wychodzisz... Stop! Wracasz do kasy i prosisz o pięćdziesiąt znaczków skarbowych, każdy o wartości 1zł. Na kolanie piszesz odwołanie od wyroku i oklejasz dookoła znaczkami o łącznej wartości 50zł. Podajesz sekretarzowi. "A co to? obrazek w ramce? Panie ja tutaj poważne dokumenty przyjmuję! Co pan wyprawiasz?!". Grzecznie informujesz go, że w kasie skończyły się znaczki o nominale 50zł, bo wszyscy je kupują do uzyskania kopii wielostronicowych wyroków. Oburzony sekretarz przyjmuje w końcu wniosek, przybija pieczątkę i wrzuca do teczki. "Proszę czekać na odpowiedź, która przyjdzie na podany adres korespondencyjny. Do widzenia!". Wychodzisz z budynku sądu. Otwierasz plecak i patrzysz do środka... Siekiera nadal tam jest.... Część XIV Przez kilka dni oczekujesz listu z decyzją sądu w sprawie odwołania od wyroku. Któregoś ranka postanawiasz rzucić okiem do skrzynki, bo może list polecony nieopatrznie został wrzucony do skrzynki. Otwierasz, a w środku pusto. Nie! Jest jakaś mała zielona karteczka. Wyciągasz ją i czytasz: "Niestety listonosz nie zastał państwa w dniu (blablabla) o godzinie (blablabla) w domu. Przesyłkę można odebrać w najbliższym urzędzie pocztowym." Co za leniwy śmierdzący gnój! Byłeś cały czas w domu i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie chciało mu się wchodzić na drugie piętro i bezczelnie wrzucił awizo do skrzynki! Biegniesz na pocztę i ustawiasz się w kolejce do jedynego czynnego okienka. Przed Tobą ogromne stado emerytów i rencistów. Pokornie czekasz na swoją kolej i obserwujesz co robią kolejni klienci. Po godzinie obserwacji dochodzisz do wniosku, że Poczta Polska służy do wszystkiego... Oprócz wysyłania listów! Klienci płacą rachunki, kupują rajstopy, znicze, segregatory, witaminy, a także część leków na receptę. Można nawet zmierzyć sobie ciśnienie! Co druga starsza osoba wysyła połowę swojej emerytury do Radia Maryja i przy okazji narzeka kasjerce, że Tusk jej tak mało płaci, że ledwo co na życie starcza. "Przez całe życie tyle pieniędzy mu oddałam, że teraz byłabym milionerką! I co za to mam? Marny tysiąc złotych!". Wysokość emerytur i rent jest najpopularniejszym tematem rozmów klientów oczekujących w kolejce. Stoisz tak jeszcze dwie godziny i słuchasz narzekania, aż w końcu docierasz do okienka. Podajesz Pani awizo. Ona chwilę patrzy, idzie na zaplecze. Mija 5 minut... 10... 15 minut. Wraca i trzyma w dłoniach list. "Poproszę o dokument tożsamości". Podajesz jej dowód osobisty. Ona chwilę go ogląda, patrzy na kopertę, znowu na dowód. "Ale to nie jest list do pana!". "Jak to nie do mnie?! Przecież przed chwilą, znaczy się kilka godzin temu wyciągnąłem awizo z mojej własnej skrzynki pocztowej!". "Pan mi tu kitu nie wkręca! Przecież dobrze widzę. Na dowodzie ma pan (tu Twoje imię i nazwisko), a adresatem jest Obywatel Z Wchłoniętym Do Płuca Orzeszkiem! Jak mi pan to wytłumaczy?! Poza tym na kopercie jest mieszkanie numer 8, a w dowodzie ma pan mieszkanie 8a! Nie zgadza się adresat, ani adres!". Ale to przecież Ty właśnie wchłonąłeś tego cholernego orzeszka! "Nie czytała pani historii o orzeszku na Wykopie?! Niech pani zobaczy", wyciągasz pamiątkowy długopis: "to jest długopis kupiony w kiosku obok USC w miejscowości X.". Pokazujesz siniaki na twarzy: "A tak mnie załatwiła policja, gdy wtargnęli bladym świtem do mojego mieszkania! Czy to naprawdę Pani nic nie mówi?! To ja przykleiłem sekretarzowi w sądzie na złość pięćdziesiąt znaczków skarbowych na jednym wniosku!". Kasjerka przybiera złowrogą minę i krzyczy: "Jakie znowu wykopki?! O czym pan tu do mnie mówi? O ziemniakach?! Wariat jakiś!". Wyciągasz laptopa z plecaka, szybko uruchamiasz Wykop.pl i próbujesz jej pokazać całą historię. "Pan schowa ten komputer i się wynosi, bo ochronę wezwę! Następny proszę!" Nie możesz pojąć, jak można być tak nieobeznanym w świecie człowiekiem, żeby nie znać historii o orzeszku, a tym bardziej nie wiedzieć co to jest Wykop. Wyrywasz jej z rąk awizo i kompletnie zdenerwowany wychodzisz. W drzwiach spotykasz dresiarza ze swojej dawnej ekipy. Opowiadasz mu jak Cię właśnie potraktowała kasjerka-ignorantka. On bierze od Ciebie awizo i mówi, że spróbuje coś wymyślić. Przedziera się przez tłum emerytów i rencistów, podchodzi do kasy i podaje awizo: "Pani mi pomoże, bo sąsiad mnie prosił, żebym to odebrał za niego. Zaniemógł biedak jak zobaczył Tuska w telewizji i podwyżkę podatku VAT. Obiecuję, że przyniosę Pani dobrą kawę później." Kasjerka podekscytowana, bo kawa w pomieszczeniu służbowym (w którym spędza 3/4 czasu pracy) już się kończy, odnajduje list po numerze i nawet nie patrzy na adresata. Nie sprawdza też żadnych danych Twojego kompana, tylko podaje mu i życzy miłego dnia... Wychodzicie z budynku, a tam... Część XV Przechodzi właśnie grupa strajkowa dowódców policji. Jest to głośna manifestacja mundurowych z gwizdkami i transparentami: "Chcemy godnie żyć! Żądamy skrócenia czasu pracy o połowę i dwukrotnego wzrostu zarobków!", "Za 12 tysięcy złotych miesięcznie nie da się wyżywić rodziny!", "Emerytura po pięciu latach, a nie piętnastu!", "Żądamy 10% procent od wystawionych mandatów!". Pochód się kończy, ale zaraz za nim idzie następny. To strajkują sędziowie i adwokaci. "Żądamy wcześniejszej emerytury! skrócenia czasu pracy o połowę i dwukrotnego wzrostu zarobków!", "Za 16 tysięcy złotych miesięcznie nie da się wyżywić rodziny!". Manifestacja się kończy. Nikt z przechodniów nie jest zainteresowany strajkami. Ale co to? Idzie następny pochód! Oto lekarze w fartuchach, ze stetoskopami na szyjach. "Żądamy prywatnej służby zdrowia!", "Wysadzić NFZ!", "Lekarz w Polsce zarabia 3 tysiące złotych (i 30 tysięcy w prywatnym gabinecie)! To skandal!", "Chcemy wcześniejszej emerytury!". W końcu kończy się lekarski pochód. Stoicie i patrzycie w dal, czy może nie wyjdzie następna niezadowolona grupa społeczna. Nikt się nie pojawia. Po pochodach na ulicy została masa śmieci. Papierki od hot-dogów, puszki i butelki po napojach. Na horyzoncie wyłania się pojazd. Kompan Cię szturcha i mówi: "Patrz, śmieciarka jedzie sprzątać po skurwysynach.". Oglądacie jak ekipa sprzątająca szybko i zgrabnie zbiera śmieci pozostałe po strajkach niezadowolonych pracowników budżetówki. Kompan chwilę się zastanawia i mówi:"_ Popatrz, oni zarabiają dwa tysiące miesięcznie za grzebanie się całymi dniami w śmierdzących śmiechach. I co? Są szczęśliwi. Nie narzekają, nie strajkują. Tym co przeszli tutaj przed chwilą chyba w dupach się poprzewracało od pieniędzy. Ponoć apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia. Ja zapieprzam w fabryce na magazynie. Za etat i 20 nadgodzin wyciągam 1400 zł i nie narzekam. Czasem człowiek się zastanawia co do gara włożyć, ale ogólnie jest szczęśliwy. W dzisiejszych czasach każda robota jest dobra. A ty gdzie pracujesz przyjacielu?". To pytanie zbiło Cię z tropu. Przecież Ty nie pracujesz. Jesteś tylko nędznym magistrem filologii polskiej, jakich miliony w Polsce. Bez przerwy siedzisz na utrzymaniu rodziców i tak naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nawet, jak to jest liczyć pieniądze, planować budżet i codzienne zakupy. A na domiar wszystkiego masz tego cholernego orzeszka w płucu. Nie możesz pracować i nie dostaniesz też renty, bo dałeś zbyt małą łapówkę ZUSowskiemu konowałowi. Bodaj by go szlag trafił! Kompan patrzy się na Ciebie i chyba oczekuje odpowiedzi, więc mówisz: "Wiesz co, ja nie pracuję. Właśnie skończyłem jedne studia i chyba pójdę na drugie." Dresiarz ogląda Cię z ciekawością i mówi: "Wytłumacz mi jak to jest. Ty skończyłeś studia, masz tytuł naukowy i nie masz pracy. Ja ledwo skończyłem podstawówkę, ale jakąś tam pracę mam. O co w tym chodzi? Po co poszedłeś na studia?". Zaczynasz się zastanawiać. Przecież to było takie naturalne. Po zdanej maturze, wszyscy szli na studia, więc Ty też. Poza tym rodzice prosili, żebyś dalej się uczył, bo "w dzisiejszych czasach bez wyższego wykształcenia jest się nikim." Przypominasz sobie jak kilka osób otwarcie powiedziało, że nie idzie na studia. Od razu ich wykluczyliście i wyzywaliście od debili i nieuków. Co oni teraz porabiają? Próbujesz sobie przypomnieć z informacji na facebooku. Jeden ma własną firmę. Drugi... Też ma własną firmę. Trzeci, ten co nawet matury nie zdał... Rozkręcił biznes do tego stopnia, że nie musi go pilnować, a ogromna kasa spływa mu co tydzień na konto. Chyba coś przegapiłeś w życiu. W pogoni za wiedzą zapomniałeś o pogoni za szczęściem. Nie masz żadnego doświadczenia. W Twoim CV jedyną pozycją jest zbiór truskawek za zachodnią granicą. Masz mało prawdziwych znajomych, nie masz nawet dziewczyny. Twoimi jedynymi partnerkami są te, które oglądasz wieczorami na redtube. Jedyne pieniądze jakie miałeś przez cały okres studiów, to kieszonkowe i stypendium naukowe. Tfu! Zasrane stypendium! Nawet na jedną porządną imprezę nie wystarczało... Tak rozmyślasz o tym stypendium i masz wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałeś. Nie daje Ci to spokoju do tego stopnia, że dzwonisz do matki i pytasz czy nie zapomniałeś czegoś zrobić w związku z tym. "A rozliczyłeś się już z Urzędem Skarbowym?_". Cholera jasna!!! Przecież niedługo termin składania zeznań podatkowych. Żegnasz się kompanem i jedziesz do domu, żeby odnaleźć wszystkie dokumenty. Nigdy ich nie zbierałeś, na szczęście ojciec zbierał i segregował wszystkie dokumenty, które rzucałeś na biurko. Ech, gdyby nie rodzice, to byłbyś kompletnym zerem. A czy Ty może nim nie jesteś? Nic w życiu nie osiągnąłeś. No może oprócz możliwości wpisania sobie trzech literek przed nazwiskiem. Dobra, koniec gorzkich żalów, może kiedyś napiszesz je na Wykopie, a teraz musisz jechać do skarbówki. Bierzesz dokumenty, długopis kupiony za 10 złotych w kiosku naprzeciwko USC i idziesz na przystanek autobusowy... Część XVI Na przystanek podjeżdża autobus. Niestety nie możesz do niego wsiąść, bo jest to pojazd marki "samozapalająca się maszyna potępiona przez Wykop". Czekasz na następny... Znowu Solaris... I znowu.. Co jest?! Czy oni już nie mają normalnych autobusów w tym mieście?! W końcu przyjeżdża stary Jelcz. Wskakujesz do środka. Bardzo lubisz jeździć starymi autobusami. Przypominają Ci beztroskie dzieciństwo i fascynację wielkimi pojazdami. Poza tym zapach tych spalin. Ech, żaden nowy autobus nie wydaje tak cudownego zapachu. Dojeżdżasz do Urzędu Skarbowego. Przed wejściem kilometrowa kolejka. Jak widać, nie tylko Ty chcesz się rozliczać w ostatniej chwili. Stajesz w kolejce i czekasz. Widzisz kilka osób, które najwyraźniej chcą być kolejkowymi liderami i jako "Komitet Kolejkowy" tworzą listę - kto za kim stoi, przed kim, jaki ma numerek. Tłumaczą to faktem, że jest tu wielu przedsiębiorców, którzy zamiast stania w kolejce, mogliby przez ten czas załatwiać inne sprawy biznesowe. "Taa, sranie w banie!" - myślisz sobie - "Staruchy przypominają sobie lata młodości w PRL i zwyczajnie tęsknią za tym co było kiedyś.". Lista dochodzi do Ciebie i chwilę się wahasz, czy brać udział w tej farsie. Niestety zauważasz złowrogie spojrzenia innych oczekujących i pokornie dopisujesz się do listy. Stoisz sobie spokojnie. Mija godzina, dwie... Podchodzi do Ciebie jakiś jegomość i pyta czy już dopisałeś się do listy. Mówisz mu, że oczywiście, na co on prosi o nazwisko, żeby się upewnić. "Obywatel z Wchłoniętym Do Płuca Orzeszkiem? Przykro mi, ale nie ma pana na liście". Co jest? Przecież sam się osobiście wpisywałeś. Okazuje się, że powstał drugi komitet kolejkowy powołany przez osoby niezadowolone z działania poprzedniego komitetu. "Co za farsa!" - myślisz i pytasz: "Czyli ta pierwsza lista już nie obowiązuje, tak?" Jegomość odpowiada: "No wie pan jak to jest, my jej nie tolerujemy, ale ona jednak gdzieś tam jest." Dopisujesz się do nowej listy dla świętego spokoju. Stoisz sobie spokojnie. Mija trochę czasu... Podchodzi do Ciebie kolejny jegomość. "Pan pewnie z Komitetu Kolejkowego?" - pytasz. "A skąd pan wie?". "Szkoda gadać" - odpowiadasz, bierzesz od niego listę i dopisujesz się długopisem kupionym za 10zł w kiosku obok USC. Ech, ludzie nawet nie potrafią wpisać się na listę bez kłótni. Zaczyna padać deszcz. Oczekujący rozkładają parasolki, niestety Ty takowej nie posiadasz, więc po cichutku "przytulasz się" do osoby przed Tobą. Pod jej wielkim parasolem zmieściłby się pułk wojska. "Co pan mi tutaj podchodzi?! Proszę się odsunąć!". No tak, oto Polska właśnie. Jeszcze przed chwilą baba narzekała, że kolejka taka rozciągnięta, ale jak teraz ktoś mógłby skorzystać z jej parasola, to zaraz wielka obraza majestatu i jej ciasno jest. Mokniesz jeszcze trochę czasu, aż w końcu docierasz do drzwi wejściowych Urzędu Skarbowego. Teraz już nie obowiązuje komitet kolejkowy. Porządku pilnuje ochrona złożona z kilku emerytów. Zapewne nie byliby przeszkodą, gdybyś chciał podłożyć bombę pod ten przybytek szatana. Część XVII W końcu przychodzi na Ciebie pora i podchodzisz do okienka nr 1. "Dzień dobry miłej pani, jak dzisiaj dzień mija?" - starasz się być miły i kulturalny - "chciałbym rozliczyć się z uzyskanych dochodów". "A co pana obchodzi jak mi dzień mija?! Okropnie mija, bo muszę tu siedzieć i słuchać takich wariatów jak pan! Formularze PIT dostępne w okienku nr 8! Następny!". Wędrujesz do okienka nr 8 i ustawiasz się w kolejce. Rozglądasz się dokoła. Do wszystkich okienek prowadzą osobne wężyki. Skręcają raz w prawo, raz w lewo, krzyżują się z innymi i tylko wprawne oko potrafi rozpoznać dokąd prowadzi dana kolejka. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz do okienka i prosisz o formularz PIT. "Jaki numer formularza?". Skąd możesz wiedzieć? To jest więcej niż jeden? "Po co pan przychodzisz tu jak nie wiesz jaki chcesz pan formularz?! Informacja w okienku nr 23! Następny!". Ustawiasz się w kolejce do informacji. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz do okienka i pytasz jaki formularz potrzebujesz, żeby rozliczyć się z dochodów, a dokładnie stypendium naukowego. "Formularz PIT-37. Formularze wydawane w okienkach 8, 8a i 8b! Następny!". Wracasz do kolejki do okienka nr 8. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz i prosisz o formularz PIT-37. "Panie! Ja tu mam formularze tylko i wyłącznie dla płatników VAT! Proszę do okienka obok!". Patrzysz w bok - sterta Twoich formularzy jest metr obok. Niestety kolejka ma metrów kilkanaście. "A nie może pani sięgnąć ten metr i mi podać PIT-37? Widzę, o tam leżą" - wskazujesz palcem kierunek. "Jeszcze czego! Ja się z miejsca ruszam tylko na przerwę, następny!" Ustawiasz się w kolejce do okienka 8a. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz i prosisz o formularz PIT-37. Kobieta podaje Ci formularz. Odchodzisz do stolików, zajmujesz ostatnie wolne miejsce, wyciągasz długopis i zaczynasz wypełniać. Patrzysz na ogrom kratek na formularzu: "Przychód, koszt uzyskania przychodu, dochód, strata, zaliczka pobrana przez płatnika". Po co to wszystko? Patrzysz na dokumenty z uczelni, a tam: "Informacja o uzyskanym stypendium", a niżej krateczki: "Przychód, koszt uzyskania przychodu, dochód, strata, zaliczka pobrana przez płatnika". Jaki jest tego sens? Czy nie można po prostu oddać tego dokumentu zamiast przepisywać wszystko? Kolejnego sensu nie możesz się doszukać w tym, że stypendium nie jest opodatkowane, więc marnujesz swój czas, żeby dać im formularz z zerową kwotą podatku. Jaki jest sens rozliczania się z niczego? Ale nie Ty stworzyłeś ten system, więc wypełniasz formularz i idziesz go oddać. Część XVIII Tylko gdzie go teraz oddać? Ustawiasz się w kolejce do informacji. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz do okienka i pytasz, gdzie można oddać wypełniony formularz. "Przyjmowanie formularzy w okienku nr 41c, następny!". Wędrujesz do 41c i ustawiasz się w kolejce. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz do okienka i zadowolony z siebie oddajesz gotowy formularz PIT-37. "Panie! Coś pan tu narobił?! Formularz można wypełniać tylko czarnym atramentem, a pan masz niebieski. Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć! Następny!". Cholera jasna! Wracasz do 8a po nowy czysty arkusz. Ustawiasz się w kolejce. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz do okienka i prosisz o kolejny formularz. "Przez takich jak pan, to my tutaj podwyżek nie dostajemy! Wszystkie pieniądze idą na dodruk formularzy! Następny!". Wracasz do stolika i prosisz pierwszą z brzegu osobę o pożyczenie czarnego dłupoisu. "Panie! Co pan?! Kup pan sobie! Ochroniarze w swojej kanciapie sprzedają!". No tak, mogłeś się tego spodziewać. Ustawiasz się w kolejce do ochroniarza. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz do emeryta i prosisz o czarny długopis. Emeryt podaje Ci go i mówi: "Należy się...", wtrącasz mu się w słowo: "niech zgadnę. 10zł, tak?". Emeryt zaskoczony: "A skąd pan wie?". To nie było trudne do przewidzenia. Bierzesz długopis i wędrujesz do stolików, Niestety nie ma wolnych miejsc, więc wypełniasz formularz na kolanie. Sprawdzasz czy wszystko się zgadza. Ustawiasz się w kolejce do okienka 41c. Mija 10 minut, podchodzisz i oddajesz wypełniony formularz. "Ależ panie! Kwotę podatku trzeba zaokrąglić do dziesięciu groszy! Następny!". "Ale przecież to jest zero! Zero, czyli nic. Jak mam nic zaokrąglić do dziesięciu groszy?!". Na co urzędniczka odpowiada: "To jak masz pan zero podatku, to do okienka nr 41d/II/bis! Co mi pan tu głowę zawracasz?! Następny". Czujesz ulgę, równie dobrze mogła Ci kazać zaokrąglić nic do jednego miejsca po przecinku, a informację o innym okienku przekazać, jak znowu odstoisz swoje. Ustawiasz się w kolejce do 41d/II/bis. Mija 10 minut w tym czasie poprawiasz kwotę podatku, dzięki czemu nie płacisz 0,0zł, zamiast zwykłego 0zł. Podchodzisz do okienka, a w tym momencie urzędniczka stawia przed Tobą tabliczkę "Nieczynne, przerwa". Czekasz 10minut, 20 minut.. W końcu nie wytrzymujesz, wciskasz się w okienko, odkładasz swój formularz na stertę wypełnionych PIT-37 i wychodzisz z Urzędu Skarbowego. Właśnie spędziłeś 8 godzin i 53 minuty, aby poinformować państwo, że w tym roku płacisz 0,0zł podatku dochodowego... Część XIX Od tamtego czasu mija kilka miesięcy. Każdego dnia sprawdzasz skrzynkę pocztową w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź z Sądu Rejonowego odnośnie kary grzywny. Dziś właśnie chyba nadszedł ten dzień i opieszałość urzędnicza się skończyła - w skrzynce jest awizo! Nie musisz na nie patrzeć - wiesz, że to list urzędowy, ponieważ jedyne listy jakie listonosz wrzuca do skrzynki to ulotki reklamowe i ewentualnie bożonarodzeniowe kartki, ale to tylko w styczniu i w lutym. Na awizo widnieje informacja "do odbioru dn. 28.11.11". Planujesz odbiór na jutro, a teraz idziesz po zakupy, bo w lodówce pustki. W sklepie kupujesz chleb, masło i prosisz o ćwierć kilo żółtego sera. Kobieta chwilę się zastanawia i wychodzi na zaplecze. Wraca z kierowniczką i o czymś żywo dyskutują. Słyszysz tylko część rozmowy: "ja ci mówię Hanka, że ćwierć to jest połowa połowy", "no tak, ale ile to będzie w dekagramach?", "A ja wiem? Zrób tak, że zważysz mu 40dkg i asekuracyjnie powiedz, że za dużo Ci się ukroiło, czy może tyle być ile jest.". Ekspedientka kroi kawałek sera i podchodzi do Ciebie: "Ojej, za dużo mi się ukroiło. Może być 40dkg?". Grzecznie odpowiadasz: "Gdybym chciał 45dkg, to bym o tyle poprosił! A teraz zmieniłem zdanie i poproszę 26,65dkg tego sera, dokładnie co do jednej setnej!". Kobieta stoi jak głupia i widzisz, że zaraz się popłacze. Na ratunek przychodzi jej kierowniczka. Stawia wagę obok krajalnicy, kroi po jednym plasterku i kładzie na wadze. Gdy dochodzi do dwudziestego plasterka, waga wskazuje 27dkg. Teraz z ostatniego plasterka kierowniczka odrywa po malutkim kawałku, aż w końcu na wadze pojawia się 26,65dkg. Wbija wszystko na kasę i wychodzi 14,98. Podajesz banknot dwudziestozłotowy, na co ona wydaje Ci okrągłe 5zł reszty i mówi: "będę panu winna dwa grosiki, dobrze?", na co uprzejmie odpowiadasz: "Gdybym chciał, żeby ludzie byli mi winni pieniądze, to sprzedawałbym kredyty! Czy ja wyglądam na przedstawiciela providentu?! Jeśli brakuje pani monet, to niech pani wyśle Hankę do banku i niech rozmieni, ja tutaj poczekam!". Kierowniczka jest cała czerwona ze złości i zapewne chciałaby coś odpyskować, ale za Tobą już rośnie powoli kolejka zniecierpliwionych klientów, którzy obserwują całą sytuację. Hanka szybko wybiega ze sklepu i wraca po chwili z woreczkiem jednogroszówek. Dostajesz swoje brakujące dwa grosze, wychodzisz zadowolony na zewnątrz - Twoje ostatnie przygody nauczyły Cię jak być wrednym bezczelnym chamem, który zawsze dostaje, to czego chce. Powoli spacerujesz w stronę domu. Starasz się nie przemęczać, bo zimową porą orzeszek lubi dać o sobie znać. Niestety nie jest łatwo, ponieważ miasto podpisało umowę z Firmą, Której Nazwy Wymieniać Nie Wolno i wymienili cały tabor na nowe autobusy. Teraz, z wiadomych przyczyn musisz chodzić pieszo. Wracasz do domu, chwytasz swoje odzyskane PlayStation, ponieważ widziałeś w drodze powrotnej nowo otwarty serwis, a coś tam trzeszczy w środku konsoli, wszak lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Dochodzisz powoli do firmy, wchodzisz do środka, a tam wita Cię wielkie logo firmy z napisem: "NEXT-GEN KONSOLE NAPRAWA I SERWIS"... Gdzieś już słyszałeś tę nazwę, tylko gdzie? Pracownik pyta, czy może w czymś pomóc, ale Ty się wahasz. Ściskasz mocno konsolę i próbujesz sobie przypomnieć o co chodzi. Wydaje Ci się, że stoisz tam wieki, choć mija zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. Pracownik ponownie pyta, czy może pomóc. W tym momencie doznajesz olśnienia! Wykop! Szybko wybiegasz z pomieszczenia i wracasz do domu. Z konsolą pod pachą wchodzisz do salonu, gdzie widzisz rodziców w towarzystwie nieznanego urzędnika. Ten widząc Cię przedstawia się jako komornik i informuje, że przyszedł zarekwirować Twój sprzęt na poczet niezapłaconej grzywny. Kolejne kilka sekund, które wydają się wiecznością. "Eeeee... tego... yyyy... bo ja jestem kolegą Orzeszka i tylko przyszedłem z tą konsolą, bo może mógłby mi pomóc ją naprawić, ale jak go nie ma, to ja przyjdę później. Do widzenia!" Odwracasz się i wychodzisz szybko z domu. Uff, mało brakowało. Wyciągasz telefon i piszesz do matki, żeby go jakoś spławili, wtedy wrócisz do domu. Po godzinie dostajesz odpowiedź: "poszedł już, możesz wracać". Ech, a przez tyle miesięcy było cicho i spokojnie. Czujesz w kościach i w płucu, że znowu zaczyna się kolejna walka z idiotami. Część XX - Die Endlösung der Erdnussfrage, czyli Ostateczne Rozwiązanie Kwestii Orzeszka Kilka miesięcy mija Ci na bezstresowym siedzeniu w domu, nie możesz pracować, bo orzeszek gdzieś tam jest. Nie stać Cię na studia, bo nie możesz pracować. Na szczęście teraz masz poważanie i szacun na dzielni i jest to dla Ciebie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w Twoim małym mieście. Dziś wieczorem w domu jednak coś jest inaczej niż zwykle. Widzisz, że matka jest bliska rozpaczy, choć stara się tego po sobie nie pokazać. Ojciec zamyka się w sobie i czyta gazetę. Bardzo dobrze wiesz, co znaczy takie zachowanie - coś jest nie tak, coś złego zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Idziesz do ojca, wyrywasz mu gazetę z rąk i mówisz ''"Dość tego! Co tu się dzieje?! O co chodzi?!". Ojciec chwilę rozmyśla, a Ty próbujesz swoim orzeszkowym wzrokiem, który wyćwiczyłeś w setkach różnych urzędów, zmusić go do mówienia... Matka dostała skierowanie do onkologa z podejrzeniem raka płuc. Przecież to jest paranoja! Ona od jakiegoś czasu może zakaszlała dwa razy na dzień, ale to przecież Ty masz orzeszka wchłoniętego do płuca, który przez tak długi czas musiał narobić jakichś szkód. Patrzysz na zegarek - jest 21:00. Każesz matce się ubierać, przecież już pewnie się tworzy kolejka do rejestracji do lekarza onkologa. Dzwonisz do czołowego chuligana z osiedla i prosisz go o drobną przysługę. Zabierasz matkę i wychodzicie na tramwaj. Moglibyście jechać autobusem, który ma przystanek na osiedlu, ale niestety ostatnie dwa Ikarusy i jeden Jelcz z taboru zostały zamienione na Solarisy, dlatego jedyny bezpieczny miejski transport to teraz tramwaj. Wędrujecie pół godziny do przystanku. Tam czeka na was osiedlowy karczoch, wręcza Ci reklamówkę i życzy powodzenia. Podróż tramwajem zajmuje kwadrans i znów wędrujecie pół godziny, aż w końcu docieracie do Centrum Onkologii. Jest już późno, jednak przed wejściem do centrum stoi dobra setka ludzi. Z daleka wygląda to jak jakiś protest, ale podchodzicie bliżej i widzicie kilka grup ludzi. Pytasz kogoś, jak działa system kolejkowy w tym przybytku służby zdrowia. Po krótkiej instrukcji rozumiesz wszystko - jedna kolejka do rejestracji z prawej, jedna kolejka na chemioterapię, kolejna kolejka na kontrolę po-zabiegową i jedna grupa ludzi, którzy nie wiedzą jak działa system kolejkowy i będą próbowali się wcisnąć pomiędzy innych. Co druga osoba trzyma coś w ręce – kwiaty, bombonierę, butelkę alkoholu. Matka też to zauważa i zwraca uwagę, że nie dostanie się do lekarza, ponieważ nie ma żadnego „prezentu”. Widząc jej łzy spływające po policzkach, sięgasz do reklamówki i pokazujesz jej pięciolitrową butlę najdroższej whisky, jaką można znaleźć w Twoim mieście. Domyślasz się, w jaki sposób Twój napakowany sterydami przyjaciel to zdobył, ale wolisz tego nie mówić matce. Ustawiacie się w kolejce do rejestracji. I tak czekacie do samego rana. Przed świtem podchodzisz do drzwi licząc przy okazji osoby w kolejce. Dwudziestu ośmiu pacjentów przed Wami... Na drzwiach wisi kartka: Onkologia czynna: Osoby ubezpieczone w NFZ: 07:00-07:30. Prywatnie: 07:30-16:30. Postanawiasz uciec się do małego oszustwa. Kilka minut przed godziną siódmą odchodzisz na chwilę w stronę wejścia i wracasz. Z odległości kilkunastu metrów od matki, krzyczysz do niej: Mamo! Tam powiesili kartkę, że onkolodzy dr Guzowski i dr Rakowski przyjmują dziś wyjątkowo w szpitalu wojskowy. To jest pół godziny drogi stąd! Musimy się spieszyć! Wśród kolejkowiczów zrobił się popłoch. Docierasz do matki, która chce biec do szpitala wojskowego. Klękasz na kolano i mówisz: Poczekaj, but mi się rozwiązał, przy okazji obserwując tłum głupich ludzi, którzy niemal biegną do wspomnianego szpitala. Szeptem tłumaczysz matce swój majstersztyk i liczysz pozostałych ludzi w kolejce. Pozostało dwanaście osób, które chyba nie słyszały Twojego krzyku. z tej grupy jesteście jedynymi w wieku produkcyjnym, reszta to emeryci. Czas na drugi etap podstępu: Mamo! W budynku F, skrzydło wschodnie, piętro II/b, pokój 2115 dają kawę i herbatę dla oczekujących pacjentów. Nie chcesz iść? Nikt z kolejki się nie ruszył. Za darmo jest, nie trzeba płacić. Widzisz jak kilka osób nerwowo się kręci. Mamo, mają Twoją ulubioną kawę „Jakops Krónunk”. Działa! Czterech emerytów odchodzi na herbatkę. Gdy tylko znikają za rogiem w poszukiwaniu nieistniejącego pokoju 2115 na piętrze II/b we wschodnim skrzydle budynku F, otworzyły się drzwi do rejestracji pacjentów onkologii. Szybko rzucasz okiem na stan kolejki – osiem osób, jesteście na szóstej pozycji. Powinno się udać. Grupa ludzi (około pięćdziesiąt osób), którzy nie orientują się w systemach kolejkowych w polskiej służbie zdrowia teraz zbliża się w Waszym kierunku. Odruchowo zacieśniacie ogonek, żeby nikt nie próbował wejść na zasadzie ja tylko o coś zapytam. Wychodzi pielęgniarka i krzyczy do ponad setki osób znajdujących się w ogonku do chemioterapii: Przykro mi, skończyły się zapasy leków. Czekamy na wieści od ministra zdrowia, jednak na chwilę obecną nie możemy nic zrobić. Proszę iść do domów i spróbować jutro. Przed wyjściem oglądałeś Fakty TeFałEn i wiesz, że minister nic z tym nie zrobi, bo dziś grają mecz przeciwko redakcji telewizji. Przecież dla tego rządu piłka jest najważniejsza – inaczej nie budowaliby wielkich stadionów za czterokrotnie wyższą kwotę niż potrzeba, nie stawialiby orlików w miejscowościach, gdzie w szkołach nie ma kibla, ani ciepłej wody, a straż pożarna może tylko marzyć o nowym wozie bojowym w miejsce eksploatowanego od 1912r. beczkowozu ciągniętego w konia... Nic nie poradzisz – rząd tak samo głupi jak naród, który go wybrał, poza tym alternatywy nadal nie ma. Lewica już rządziła – dali dupy. Prawica już rządziła – też dali dupy. Teraz tylko tasują się pomiędzy sobą i próbują omamić społeczeństwo, że nowa partia, że nowy program. Oni wszyscy już rządzili tym krajem i wypchali kieszenie publicznymi pieniędzmi. Stop! Musisz się skupić, bo zaraz będą tutaj dantejskie sceny, a zawsze na rozmyślaniu o polityce tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością. Pobudka! Skup się! Powoli przesuwacie się do drzwi. W końcu przychodzi Wasza kolej i stajecie przy drzwiach do gabinetu. Patrzysz na zegarek – 07:24. Zaraz skończy się darmowa służba zdrowia, a zacznie prywatna. Wychodzi lekarz i mówi: Jest pół do ósmej, czy państwo prywatnie?. Jakkolwiek radziłeś sobie od wczoraj, ten doktor wytrąca Cię z równowagi. Wpychasz go z powrotem do gabinetu, ciągniesz za sobą matkę, zamykasz drzwi i krzyczysz: „Ty konowale zasrany, ty wyzyskiwaczu pierdolony! Mamy jeszcze pięć minut publicznie, a ty chcesz nas kasować jak za zboże?! Teraz zbadasz moją matkę, wystawisz wszystkie dokumenty i skierowania na dziś, a nie z rok! Ja znam ludzi na różnych osiedlach w mieście, którzy nie dadzą Ci żyć. Będziesz musiał co tydzień kupować nowe auto! Słyszysz mnie złodzieju pierdolony?! Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię?!”. Zmęczony wypluwaniem złości, siadasz na krześle. To koniec - myślisz - właśnie załatwiłem matce kilka lat oczekiwania na wolne łóżko w szpitalu. Patrzysz na lekarza, a ten jest zielony ze strachu. Oczywiście proszę pana, tylko proszę się nie denerwować, ostatnio ktoś mi podpalił samochód na osiedlu, a nowego jeszcze nie spłaciłem. Na pewno dojdziemy do porozumienia. Lekarz bierze dokumenty, wyciąga zdjęcia rentgenowskie. Wszystko dokładnie ogląda, czyta. Zasłania kotarę i prosi matkę na badanie. W końcu wraca do biurka, wyciąga stos formularzy i zaczyna je wypełniać. Po kilkunastu minutach wyjedyny daje diagnozę: Jest dobra wiadomość, jest pani chora, ale to na pewno nie jest rak płuc. Wszystko wskazuje na gruźlicę. Tutaj przygotowałem pani wszystkie niezbędne dokumenty, skierowanie na dodatkowe badania niezbędne podczas rejestracji do Niepublicznego Sanatorium Gruźlicy i Chorób Płuc i oczywiście skierowanie do tegoż. Skierowania na badania mają klauzulę natychmiastową, więc powinno się pani udać wykonać je jeszcze dzisiaj, natomiast skierowanie na leczenie jest z jutrzejszą datą. Napisałem też list do dyrektora sanatorium, który jest moim przyjacielem ze studiów z poleceniem, żeby policzył tylko pół ceny, czyli po kosztach pobytu i leczenia. Jesteś kompletnie zszokowany, a lekarz zwraca się do Ciebie: To wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że rozstaniemy się w zgodzie? Kiwasz głową na tak i wychodzicie. Na korytarzu matka patrzy na Ciebie i mówi: Nie wiedziałam, że lekarz może być tak strachliwym człowiekiem. Szkoda, że nie trafiłeś do niego pierwszego dnia z orzeszkiem w płucu, ale kto mógł przypuszczać?. ''Patrzysz na reklamówkę, którą nadal trzymasz w dłoni. Rozglądasz się, widzisz sprzątaczkę, podchodzisz do niej, wręczasz jej siatkę i mówisz: ''Proszę pani, tu jest przepięknie czysto, proszę przyjąć ten skromny podarunek w ramach uznania dla pani ciężkiej pracy. Sprzątaczka stoi jak wryta i nie wie co powiedzieć. Przechodzicie do drugiego skrzydła szpitala, gdzie wykonujecie serię badań. Zwykły szary obywatel poświęciłby co najmniej rok, żeby wykonać wszystkie badania, a dzięki magicznej klauzuli na skierowaniu wychodzicie ze szpitala z kompletem wyników o godzinie 16:28. Przed klatką schodową waszego bloku spotykacie grupę osiedlowych karków. Chłopaki znacie lekarza Guzowskiego, któremu jakiś czas temu spłonął samochód? Zrobił mi przysługę i muszę mu zapewnić nietykalność. Oczywiście nie na zawsze, powiedzmy, że przez tydzień. - Nie ma sprawy ''- odpowiada jeden z karków - ''Znamy go bardzo dobrze, to ten, który sra w gacie, jak tylko nas zobaczy na ulicy. Damy mu spokój przez tydzień, to nie długo, a mamy jeszcze całą listę nowobogackich do gnębienia. Wracacie do domu, matka uradowana opowiada wszystko ojcu.'' „Synu! Jestem z Ciebie dumny!”''. Kładziecie się wcześnie spać, bo jesteście wycieńczeni całonocnym kolejkowaniem i badaniami. Leżysz w łóżku i przez moment się zastanawiasz, jak to się stało, że kiedyś byłeś taką życiową niedorajdą, a teraz udaje Ci się wszystko załatwić od ręki, pomimo tego, że ten chory system jest taki sam jak kiedyś. Zadowolony wspaniałym dniem zasypiasz. Następnego dnia wstajecie bardzo wcześnie, żeby wyruszyć w podróż do sanatorium, które znajduje się w mieście X 100km od obecnego miejsca zamieszkania. Rozkład jazdy pamiętasz, bo już odbyłeś podróż na tej trasie. Jedyne bezpośrednie połączenie jest o godz 05:49. Ten pociąg jest opóźniony o dwie godziny, jeśli jesteś wcześniej na dworcu, lub też odjeżdża dokładnie o czasie, gdy przychodzisz o minutę za późno. Bierzesz walizkę matki w garść i o przed piątą rano wychodzicie na dworzec. Autobusem jedzie się dziesięć minut, ale idziecie pieszo... Sam wiesz dlaczego. Na dworcu jesteście o godz 05:20, kupujecie dwa bilety, o dziwo kasa była akurat otwarta. Peron II, tor 4. Schodzicie do tunelu prowadzącego na perony, matka chce wchodzić na peron, ale ją powstrzymujesz i mówisz, że bezpieczniej będzie zaczekać na dole. O godz 06:19 nadają komunikat z głośników Pociąg bzzz trzask brrrr do bzzz trzask brrr X bzzz trzask bzzz niony 30 minut. Matka proponuje kawę z automatu w głównym holu dworca, ale Ty dobrze wiesz, że to zbyt ryzykowne. Chociaż po chwili namysłu mówisz, że pójdziesz po kawę. Robisz ostrożnie kilka kroków w stronę automatu, a gdy znikasz za rogiem, zatrzymujesz się i liczysz do dziesięciu. Szybko odwracasz się i biegiem wracasz do matki. Z głośników właśnie nadają komunikat: Opóźniony pociąg bzzz trzask brrrr X bzzz trzask brrrr tor 2 przy peronie I. Tak jak przypuszczałeś! Właśnie oszukałeś swojego kolejowego pecha! Łapiesz matkę za rękaw i biegniecie na pierwszy peron. Udaje Wam się wskoczyć do wagonu w ostatniej chwili, gdy konduktor przykładał gwizdek do ust. Na kilka kilometrów przed miejscowością X pociąg zatrzymuje się w szczerym polu i opóźnienie wzrasta o kolejne 90minut. Konduktor mówi, że remont torów. Pamiętasz, że ten fragment remontowali przed rokiem, kiedy ostatnio jechałeś tą trasą. Ciekawe czy ten remont nadal trwa, czy to może już następny? A może remont remontu wyremontowanego fragmentu? A może remont wyremontowanego remontu fragmentu, który wymaga remontu po wyremontowaniu? Czas mija Ci na rozmyślaniu o możliwych formach logicznych remontu torów. W końcu pociąg wtacza się na stację i wysiadacie. Bardzo lubisz to miasteczko, ponieważ można w nim jeździć komunikacją miejską – z powodu braku funduszy na nowy tabor, komunikacja miejska nadal ma stare Ikarusy i Jelcze. Wsiadacie w autobus nr 10, który wiezie Was na przesiadkę na autobus nr 11. Jedziecie trzy przystanki i przesiadacie się w autobus nr 21. Wysiadacie, patrzysz na plan i już jest z górki, pół godziny marszu, teraz tylko autobus 119 , przesiadka w 13, przesiadka w 345 i jesteście w domu, tzn. W sanatorium. Wchodzicie na teren ośrodka i idziecie prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. Sekretarka mówi Wam, że dyrektor jest teraz na ważnym zebraniu i nie ma czasu. Dobrze wiesz co to znaczy – pije kawę, wpierdala pączka i czyta gazetę. Czekacie na korytarzu, aż dyrektor zechce ruszyć swoje leniwe cztery litery i wyjść z gabinetu. Po około godzinie drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi zaspany facet. Podchodzisz do niego i mówisz: Dzień dobry, list od onkologa doktora Guzowskiego. Lekarz uśmiecha się słysząc nazwisko starego przyjaciela i czyta list. Po kilku chwilach przygląda się Tobie i Twojej matce. Witam serdecznie w Sanatorium Gruźlicy i Chorób Płuc. Jestem dr Kaszlowski. Czy państwo mieszkają razem? ''- pyta. ''Tak, to mój syn - odpowiada matka. Niestety będziemy zmuszeni zatrzymać pana na obserwacji i zrobić kilka badań, w końcu przebywa pan stale w otoczeniu osoby chorej. Proszę kaszlnąć. Wykonujesz polecenie i akurat teraz Twój orzeszek w płucu powoduje świszczenie i charczenie. Niedobrze, to brzmi jak zaawansowane stadium gruźlicy! Siostro Hruhel! Proszę natychmiast wezwać sanitariuszy i umieścić tego pana w izolatce! Natychmiast przybiega dwóch osiłków w białych kitlach, biorą Cię pod pachy i wyprowadzają. Ale to nie gruźlica panie doktorze! Ja mam orzeszka... Niestety Twoje krzyki są niepotrzebne, drzwi od gabinetu dyrektora już się zamknęły. Sanitariusze prowadzą Cię do izolatki, gdzie spędzisz zamknięty najbliższe czternaście dni! Na szczęście w sali jest telewizor, a na nieszczęście tylko z trzema programami telewizji publicznej. Przez bite dwa tygodnie oglądasz wszystkie odcinki czołowych polskich seriali, jak np. M jak Miłość, Klan, Plebania, ale także znane na całym świecie produkcje, jak np. Moda na Sukces. Wszystko to jest przeplatane wiadomościami i dyskusjami politycznymi przepełnionymi propagandą obecnej partii rządzącej. Po dwóch tygodniach (gdy już czujesz się kompletnie odmóżdżony i powoli zaczynasz wierzyć w to, że Donald Tusk buduje nam drugą Irlandię, tylko nie może, bo Kaczyński kradnie materiały budowlane z autostrad) w końcu odwiedza Cię doktor Kaszlowski. Pana matka już jest prawie zdrowa, dzisiaj ją wypiszemy. Niestety gruźlicy nie da się kompletnie pozbyć, więc będzie musiała na stałe przyjmować leki, ale wszystko jest na dobrej drodze. Dla pana mam dwie wiadomości - dobrą i złą. Dobra jest taka, że nie ma pan gruźlicy. Zła natomiast, że na zdjęciach rentgenowskich widać w pana płucu ciało obce, które przypomina orzeszek. Niestety będziemy musieli jak najszybciej przeprowadzić operację, bo każdy dzień zwłoki może spowodować śmiertelne duszności. Niestety NFZ nie wyraził zgody na wykonywanie u nas bronchoskopii, ponieważ mamy zbyt nowoczesne urządzenia, które wykraczają poza ministerialną specyfikację zabiegu, dlatego będziemy musieli przeprowadzić operację w pełnej narkozie. Na laparoskop też nie dostaliśmy zgody z NFZ, ponieważ producent naszego urządzenia nie znajduje się na oficjalnej liście producentów sprzętu medycznego zaaprobowanych przez NFZ. Z tego powodu przeprowadzimy operację na otwartej klatce piersiowej. Nie możesz uwierzyć, w to co słyszysz, brzmi jak jakiś czarny scenariusz – placówka ma wszystko co najnowsze i najlepsze, ale nie może z tego korzystać, więc stosują starodawne metody. Ze strachu zasycha Ci w ustach, więc chwytasz szklankę wody stojącą obok łóżka. Bierzesz dwa potężne łyki, ale ze zdenerwowania się, aż się zakrztusiłeś. Czujesz, że nie możesz oddychać i z każdą sekundą jest co raz gorzej. Robisz się siny. Lekarz doskakuje do Ciebie i wyciąga w górę wielką łapę, która bardziej przypomina dłoń rzeźnika, albo kowala. Kątem oka widzisz jak wielka dłoń spada na Twoje plecy. Lekarz klepie Cię, żebyś złapał powietrze. Klepie to łagodne określenie. Po pierwszym uderzeniu czujesz, że zaraz pękną Ci wszystkie żebra! Spada na Ciebie następne uderzenie i masz gwiazdki przed oczami! Zupełnie jak cios Hardkorowego Koksa w twarz Najmana. Kolejne uderzenie jest tak silne, że spadasz z łóżka i uderzasz głową w stojący obok stolik... Podnosisz się obolały, ale... znów możesz oddychać. Czujesz, że masz krew w ustach i ząb. Tak walnąłem w stolik, że wszystkie zęby powinienem mieć wyłamane - myślisz i wypluwasz zawartość ust na podłogę. Pośród krwi i śliny widzisz ząb... Okrągły ząb? Podnosisz go i oglądasz... To nie ząb... ... to orzeszek! Oszołomiony wychodzisz z izolatki, zostawiasz tam kompletnie zdziwionego doktora i szukasz pokoju Twojej matki. Jest, pokój 22. Wchodzisz, pakujesz torbę, bierzesz matkę za rękę i bez słowa wyprowadzasz z sanatorium. Na zewnątrz wyciągasz orzeszka z kieszeni i pokazujesz matce. Po raz setny w tym roku widzisz łzy spływające po jej policzkach, jednak teraz są to łzy szczęścia. Wracacie do domu. THE FUCKIN END Kategoria:Znaleziska Kategoria:Komentarze Kategoria:Memy Kategoria:Twórczość Wykopowiczów